Slave To One’s Fears
by FluffyLemonn
Summary: Sango is a slave, horribly misused and beaten by her master... Naraku. Now, she is starting over, but it's not as easy as one may think. Can Miroku gain her trust, her life- and her love? (HIATUS)
1. A Name For 'Wench'

Disclaimer: Hmmm, now, I WONDER if I own Inuyasha... nope! Sorry! Sue somebody else! _

PPL! HEY! This is officially my 3rd fic. I have written:

Young & Hopeless (k if ppl review, maybe I'll continue...)

Melting Away (I HAVE 49 REVIEWS! YES!!!!!)

Read 'em and weep, ppl! Esp. Melting Away. Sesshy and Rin fic... sad. Very sad. Until the last chappie, that is. Ah vell. Vat can u do?

Yeah I'm weird. But hey, we're all writing about Inuyasha... that says something. 

Just so you know, the _Italic_ words are either songs or thoughts. Yeah... if they're in **, then it's a flashback. 

This fic is a Mirsan (Miroku/Sango) fic. Maybe I'll put in Kagnu (Kagome/Inuyasha) and PERHAPS Ressh (Rin/Sesshomaru). I dunno. Depends on if ppl like this story. Well, I shall not keepeth ueth frometh storyeth. Latereth!

FluffyLemonn

../*\.. Slave To One's Fears ../*\..

*Chapter One*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

~That small thing is copyright the maker of this story- FluffyLemonn.~

Sango stared up at the evening stars. The dark, smoky-midnight colored clouds shadowed the moon, giving the ground a dark, shadowy look. Sango shivered. She hated night: all bad things happened at night. Like being left alone. And not being left alone...

*Fist Night As A Slave*

__

*Please, no... sir, please... don't... sir please!*

*Stop struggling... damn you, slave...*

*No! Please, sir, please...*

Sango shivered more violently. Depression washed over her at the thought of the horrific memories. Wrapping her arms firmly around herself, Sango sniffled. She hated crying. It made her feel so... weak. Something she couldn't afford. Not with her past, and not with her present, and not with her future. She had to be strong. Completely ignoring her desolate thoughts, a lone tear slid silently down her raw cheek. She remained unflinching as the cheek began to burn as the salt of her tear ran into her scraped flesh. She roughly wiped the tear away, regretting her hasty action a moment later. Her cheeks, and the rest of her body for that matter, hurt like hell. All seven hells, if you wanted to get technical. The beating and misconduct she had received earlier that night was beginning to catch up with her. She ached, not from some of the more... personal... wrongdoings of before, she and her body were used to that, but she hadn't been prepared for the harsh beating that had followed. Usually her master let her be after he was satisfied. Not so this time. He had cast her outside, kicking and pushing her along the ground until she had been scratched raw. He left her there, threatening her with the usual threat of death and punishment if she came near the house. Sango wondered how long it would be before he yelled at her for being outside. He had been intensely drunk.

She curled up on the ground, finding the most comfortable place she could: on the grass under the tree. For a moment, curled like a dog, Sango fantasized that she was free, a young virgin like she would be if it were not for her family's life debt. She was carefree- school was the only thing bothering her. School. Something she'd always dreamed about. She wanted to learn, but, of COURSE, slaves were stupid and couldn't and shouldn't learn things. Maybe she was stupid? Not like she'd ever find out. She went back to imaging herself, wrapped in a... a... oh, what were they called? Ah yes. A boyfriend's arms. She sighed. A good boyfriend who respected her, her thoughts and feelings, her body. She sighed again in utter bliss, for a moment believing that it was happening. 

It started to rain.

__

Perfect. Just perfect. Her wounds started to sting. Sango's thin clothes usually would have covered most of her, but she was only wearing her shift. She thought longingly of the slave's quarters- but she dared not risk it. She didn't want to die, at least, not at this particular moment. 

It started to hail.

Well, maybe she did.

Sango curled up tighter and tried to ignore the pain coursing through her body. It wasn't bad... kind of... no, not really... 

__

It's not bad Sango... relax! Jeez, you're such a baby! Sango gave herself a sarcastic grin. While she was at it, she may as well pretend that her pain was fading. Yeah, that's it. Fading. Whatever. She dozed off in the rain, catching up on the sleep she desperately needed. The other slaves wouldn't cut her slack- no matter what had happened the night before. They never had, and she severely doubted they ever would. Ah well, nothing to complain about...

Sango woke up. The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining through the leaves. Sango gave a small grin at the sun, thanking it for its early morning rays. They felt heavenly. For a moment, Sango closed her eyes, soaking what she could up and storing away for thought later, during the darker hours. She never had time to look at a sunrise, although she was awake for every single one. She gazed longingly at the golden orange, yellow, and pink rays, wishing she could become a bird and fly away. 

Somebody kicked her in the back. Sango didn't have to guess who it was. It was her master. He began cursing at her, yelling at her for her less-then-satisfactory work. For a second, she was confused. She hadn't done any work yet... oh. THAT work. Well, exCUSE her! She got up and spoke.

"So sorry, Lord Naraku-sama. It won't happen again, your servant promises." Naraku sneered. Nodding his approval, he knocked Sango over the head. Sango winced and ran towards the house to begin her chores. Sneaking one last look at the sun, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed her materials for the day. Dressing in working pants, rolled, and a loose blouse, she got to work scrubbing the floor. Every muscle on her ached- her back, her neck, her arms, her stomach- everything. Go figure. Scrubbing hard, she took a full hour to get it all. Snagging a slice of bread, she wolfed it down. Swallowing, she found a few new places in her neck that hurt. Wincing, she asked a maid where she was to work. Disgusted, she learned that she had been placed in both her least favorite place and the HARDEST place for the whole day: the stables. It wasn't that Sango didn't like horses, it was more like the horses in there hated Sango. But then, they possessed the finest demon racing blood- no wonder they hated her. She had a knack with demons. A really, really, nastily unfair one. She sighed and entered the massive barn, one of the seven on the property. For Kami's sake, they were almost as big as the castle- every one of them. Naraku loved his horses, and they loved him. Sango thought they all had something in common, except the horses didn't insist on... that... every few days. For that, Sango was thankful. Beginning to clear an empty stall, Sango focused on the rhythm of it: shovel, plop... etc... wheel, unloaded, wheel, stop... shovel... plop...

She finished that stall, then moved onto another one, then another. Working for a couple of hours, she finished all of the empty stalls. Now, to sweep. Grabbing a broom from the elaborate tack room, she spent a full 45 minutes sweeping the immensely long and wide isle. The isle was made big enough to drive two carriages side-by-side, after all. Why, she would never figure out, but oh well. At least whenever a groom led a horse by, she could be out of it's kicking range no matter where it was in the isle. Kami, she hated these beasts.

Not saying that they weren't beautiful- they were. Colors abided amongst them- chestnut, a shining brown, white, dapple-gray, fleabitten gray, a red color, bay, light pecan, and black. There were a few oddities, which Naraku kept carefully off of the track and out of the breeding list- unattractive colors were unacceptable. They were put to good use, however- many were sold; some were just saddle horses. Naraku was famous for his fine steeds, they fetched a grand price whether appropriately colored or not. They all had either black or reds eyes- the red being more rare and Naraku's personal favorite. They were all nasty tempered, too. Hard to manage, hard to get along with, and hard for just about anybody to ride. Well, except Naraku. He could ride every single damn one of them. Every one.

Sango sighed. She was done with the isle. Time to bring in the pastured horses scheduled for a workout that morning. Looking at the list, with its pictures for slaves (A/N: remember, Sango can't read or write), she grimaced. Her least favorite was there- Vicious Victory. His name said it all. He was the most famous racer there was there- a great black stallion with red eyes and an indescribable temper. He was almost impossible to ride- he had thrown Naraku four times. A record- the only horse to ever throw him. Still, when he got to the track, he changed. He stopped wanting to kill his rider and started wanting to kill the other racers. He had almost been put down when he mercilessly slaughtered an innocent sweet lead pony on the track in front of a crowd of 3,000 rich and powerful demon spectators. He had been retired to stud ever since. Nobody had managed to ride him- but it showed here that some fool was willing to try. Shrugging, she grabbed a lead, a whip, and a treat and went out to get the demon horse. 

Sango reached the pasture and stood in awe. There he was- VV, in all his glory, bucking like all seven hells had just finished their freeze-over and he had nowhere else to go. A rider was atop him, sitting quietly in the saddle. Wait. No saddle... NO SADDLE! Sango gasped. Was this bastard mad? She waited in horror, watching for the violent jerk that would send him forward and off the demon. It didn't come. She opened the fence gate and dashed inside. VV was trembling, breathing hard. Submissively, red eyes dull, he put his head down. Sango approached warily, grabbed the halter, snapped the chain over the demon's nose, and turned the man. He slid gracefully off, patted the sweating horse, and bowed to Sango. Sango was amazed. Nobody had ever bowed to her before- not even a lower slave. She looked the man up and down. He had to be important- only the very rich and powerful could afford to be taught to ride like that. His clothes were expensive- looking: parts of them were purple, a royally-modest color. She eyed his right hand- he had a black hand-sheath on it, another sign of a powerful family. The ring on his finger and the earring loops in his ears were gold. A rosary wrapped and twined around his right hand. Ah, a monk. Sango quickly dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground, a sign of reverence and complete humility. She stayed like that, awaiting his orders. It had been obvious that this man was important to Naraku, or else he wouldn't be allowed to touch his prize horse. Surprisingly, the man took Sango's shoulders and lifted her up. He smiled in the most touching and sincere way Sango had ever experienced. Sango relaxed in his grip: she barely noticed his hands did not move from her shoulders. He spoke: his voice was mellow, fun-loving, and completely soothing. 

"Hello. Who are you?" Sango bent her head and touched her right hand's two forefingers to her forehead, showing the proper reverence to an important figure. Speaking softly, she kept her voice monotone as she had been taught.

"This servant directs herself as the servant and property of Lord Naraku-sama." The man's smile faded.

"Come now. For one thing, you CAN say 'I'. For another thing, I'm pretty sure that's not your name." Sango was shocked. He wanted her NAME? Naraku insisted they not mention their names at any time in any place. She shifted at this new sensation.

"This servant... must follow her training. She is known as 'wench' often, sir." The young man laughed. Realizing she wasn't kidding, he let go of her and stared. 

"Wait a second- your name is Wench? Ok, that's really sad. I'm going to call you... Chani. Alright?" (A/N: Chan is the child's version of "Mr./Mrs./Miss. Thus, he is calling her Missi- or Missy in English terms. While I'm talking, sama means master/lord.) Sango stared at him. Had he just NICKNAMED her? Nonetheless, she must be subservient to his wishes.

"Yes, sir. ...Chani... will accept this as long as Lord Naraku-sama does not mind." The man nodded and smiled.

"I suppose you require my name, as a common courtesy. My name is Miroku. How are you, Chani?" Sango let a small smile escape. She quickly smashed it. Tilting her head once again, she touched her forehead.

"Chani is well, and she thanks Lord Miroku-san. She apologizes for the use of san (A/N: san= adults version of chan), but she does not know the origin of Lord Miroku-san's family, and she once again begs his lord's grace." She finished, still down casting her line of vision in apology. Miroku shook his head.

"Chani, you are such a head case. Will you take me to Naraku?" Sango nodded her head and began to lead Miroku and the forgotten horse to the main barn.

^There you have it, folks. I hope you enjoyed. It took me a bit. You like? Yes? No?

Look! Wowzers! Check it! A review button!

^the opposite way of that last arrow! I wonder what happens if you push it.... KUDOS!


	2. Unseen Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Iffin anybody knows how to get to the status of owning Miroku or Sesshomaru, please let me know. I will pay in nice crisp American dollars.

HEY! I'm back. This is chappie numero dos. Er, chapter two. -_^ JOY! SIX REVIEWS! HELL YA!! Keep em coming!!!!!!!! 

Here are my answers to the reviews I received:

Sara1664: U ride? AWESOME! SO DO I!!! I ride english. Random fact: I just had a kick butt lesson today. i rode an appendix quarter horse. his name is Levi. he's my "boifriend". well, he thinks he is. we jumped a little over 2 feet today. joy. he did really well- we were practicing show jumping turns. grrrrrrrr! k sorry back to my answer. ugh, so fun x3!!!! so fun so fun so fun!!! danka for the wonderful review! short 'n sweet! (chibi 'n kawaii!)

TiarellaCordifolia: THANK U FOR READING MY STORY!!!!! SUCH AN AWESOME AUTHOR!!!!! GO U!!!!! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!!!! Thank u for the complements. Here is a piece of e-pocky for u!!!!! pocky pocky pocky!!! yummy! almost as kawaii as Sesshomaru, eh? True, is it not?????? k for italics: u go up to the italics button on a normal word document, type the italic sentence. have a html file ready & saved. when u save ur progress on the word doc, save it under the html file. go onto the fanfic website & download- the italics should be there. ur welcome! UPDATE!!!!!!

friend of shippou: hey im a friend of shippou too! random ^_^ i cannot express how glad i am that u like my story! i will try to not let u down. this is for u! *toasts sake glass into air* to sango! ok its over im sorry im sooooo messed!!!!!!!!!

Manslayer-of-Hades: why yes, i DO use words over and over! (japanese words, that is) i like new words! i like to think it improves my vocabulary! go me woo! hey guess what? OUR FOOTBALL TEAM IS STATE CHAMPION!!!! ok SO RANDOM but yeah we are!!

Tsuime Yanagate: Is that how u spell ur name? sorry, i write down all de stuff that ppl review to me, and i cant read my handwriting worth a shoksh. so yeah. BUT HEY- JOY! PERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ur stuff is so kewl! cant wait to incorporate it!!!!! u r very, very welcome! i no i no i no! is Chani not one of the cutest pet names u have EVER heard? its so kawaii- Miroku gives a slave a name that means Missy! *Sniff and happy snuffles* joy and rapture! thank u for answering/reviewing me!

CerseiTear: Kewl name! ya no what? i cant wait to see where this is going either!!!!!!!! i never plot out my stories- i always just sit down, review my last chapter, and start by typing the disclaimer. i go from there!!!! so, um, *coughs* there IS no plot... but to hell with it! as they say on adult swim, for one half-hour serving of Inuyasha:

1 part demon

1/2 human

Add one Japanese Schoolgirl

Throw in well, mix

Sprinkle in action and sexual tension... T_T

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Did u see any mention of a plot? nope! then i must be doing it right!!!!

Well on to the story!!!!!!!

~FluffyLemonn

*A Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 2*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

"Here we are Lord Miroku-san." Sango bowed, then opened the door. Miroku went in, eyeing the swords and paintings on the walls of Naraku's personal den. Expensive, and so like Naraku. Naraku himself was lounging on a couch, absentmindedly flipping through a book of records. He took no notice of them. Sango quietly shut the door. Taking a breath, she spoke softly.

"Lord Naraku-sama, this lowly servant presents to his gracing presence Lord Miroku-san." Naraku looked up. For a moment, his face showed nothing but a blank. That all changed when he saw the girl. Almost immediately, his features hardened. Frowning, he gestured to Sango.

"Come here, wench." Sango obeyed, trembling. She desperately got her legs moving, telling herself that she would be fine and nothing would happen. He just wanted to she her condition was all. She hesitantly floated over to the hanyou's side. Dropping to her knees, she touched her forehead to the ground. She held her breath, hoping to Kami that nothing would be amiss in Naraku's eyes. Naraku studied her with an amused look on his face, much like a cat eyeing a mouse in its paws.

"I will see you tonight, wench. Go now and finish your work." Sango began to tremble again. Tonight? But she was not yet ready for such an intrusion... Her body, both physically and emotionally, needed healing... Naraku must have known that. Was he trying to kill her? Dark feelings swept her ever-trembling body. Miroku was shocked. How could he treat the poor slave girl like this? She was obviously terrified- and the way he spoke, she definitely had a reason to be. This wasn't right- yes, she was a slave, but she did have feelings and such!

Sensing her despair and fear, Naraku snarled.

"Stand!" Sango did as he asked. For a moment, all was still and the three held bated breath. Suddenly, out of the blue, Naraku struck with such speed neither Sango nor Miroku, who was staring in disbelief, foresaw it. The next thing Sango knew, she was on the ground. She looked stunned. Her forehead began to bleed almost immediately. She clasped a hand up to it, and, upon pulling it away, gasped at the glossy red spread on her fingers. Naraku sneered and put away the leather whip he had just struck her brutally across the head with. Motioning to the door, he glared at the bleeding girl's back as she shuffled from the room, holding her forehead in her hands. The blood began to seep through. 

"I will be ready at seven. Come to my room. Be late and you will be twice as worse off come morning." Sango disappeared around the corner. Miroku thought he heard her drop to her knees halfway down the hall and begin lamenting and crying. If Naraku noticed, he gave no sign. Smiling pleasantly, as thought the entire ordeal had not just happened, he turned to the monk.

"Ah, Miroku, old friend. Please, sit down. So sorry about that wench interrupting- she is such a nuisance." Miroku plastered a smile on his face. He really could not believe how cold Naraku could be some times. He pressed the subject of the slave girl in fake boredom, as though he saw this every day.

"Come now, Naraku, I was quite- _interested_- in that little show of behavior. How old is that slave? She can't be more then twenty-" Naraku waved his hand and cut him off, giving a small 'hmph'.

"Try fifteen, actually. Turns sixteen tomorrow, I believe." Miroku's jaw dropped._ Fif- Sixteen? That girl is only three years younger then I! _(A/N: Sango really IS 15/16 in the show- and Miroku really IS 19/20!!! Scary...) Amazing. Her eyes gave her a look of at least a twenty year old overly mature adult. He quickly regained his composure.

"I see. And what purposes do you find within her, Naraku? Surely she can't be strong enough to haul anything or the useful like." Naraku smiled sickly and Miroku winced at his dumb move. This world didn't have roses floating about. Other slaves did not live the fairly comfortable lives that his had the blessing to be graced with. He really did not want to hear what was coming up.

"Why, she serves my purpose plenty- and what an interestingly _coincidental _way to put it too. Why, you hit the nail on the head!" Miroku shuddered inwardly. He came to the conclusion that Chani was definitely abused. He decided to find out more, hopefully to appear to be making polite conversation, slave owner to slave owner, even though he detested the thought. 

"I see. And how long have you owned her?" Naraku kept the sick smile on his face. Miroku's stomach twisted. True, he could be a sort of lecher at times, but he would never misuse his slaves in this way. He treated them with a basic foundation of respect, and even then he earned a slap for every antic. Especially from Kagome.

"I have held the possession of Sango since she was... 13... if my memory serves me right. She really is very well trained." Naraku acted like this was a subject to be proud of. That was it. Miroku couldn't listen to this... person... any more. Changing the subject rather quickly, he smiled.

"I rode that horse of yours, Naraku. It was... interesting. I broke him, though. I have come for the reward you set up last spring." Naraku's smile stayed exactly where it was. Miroku leaned forward, showing his interest in the subject.

"Ah yes. I was waiting for you to attempt. Congratulations. I now owe you up to 150,000 yen in any form of payment you wish." Miroku smiled. This was more like it!

"Any form? Why, I believe I want the very horse I rode!" Naraku's smile fell flat on his features. As did Miroku's. Naraku sputtered.

"The horse? The horse? Miroku, surely, you want something else! That horse is worth..." Miroku shook his head, cutting Naraku off. 

"149,832 yen. Exactly. I calculated. Thus you would still owe me an extra hundred or so. Do we have a deal?" Naraku's mind was working furiously. VV... his favorite! To loose him, both as a horse and a stud, would be devastating... but he had promised. He had promised like the dumb baka he could be when he was influenced that he would give such a prize to anyone if they rode his horse- in front of respectable lords and their ladies. He smiled weakly.

"I... suppose. You may come and get him in a week." Proffering a hand, they shook on it. Miroku smiled, Chani gone from his mind. He had a new horse, an excellent one, one that could pay for itself. And all he had to do was ride it. Feh. If this happened every day, he'd have millions of yen to roll around in and plenty of slaves to bring it all to him. Miroku nodded and stood, bowing to the demon across from him. Heading to the courtyard, he heard sobbing. Mystified, he went to the source of the sound. It led him to a small barn for guests' horses, where his mare was. He followed the sound up a ladder to a small, musty hay loft. There, hidden in the shadows between the dusty beams of light, he watched and listened. Two girls were talking, one was sobbing. He recognized one of the voices as Chani's and peered to get a look at the other girl. He couldn't see her. He got a perfect view of Chani, however, and his heart wrenched at the sight of her tear-streaked face. She had a bloody gash across her forehead, which the other girl was slowly mopping in an attempt to stop the blood flow. He caught strands of their conversation...

"...wants to see me tonight! Tonight!I can't go through with it, I just can't... What... he..."

"...have to! Just... and... he hurts you..."

"...will! It hurts every time... I can't do this... I can't... with him... once again... not now..."

"...shhhh... Just get... over with... Will go quickly... promise... always... and always will..."

"... didn't last night! IT DIDN'T LAST NIGHT!" Chani let out a full-blown sob. Miroku closed his eyes, trying to keep his shredding heart in one piece. This girl- she suffered so much agony at the hands of this monster... And he was to see her again tonight. Miroku decided to camp out in a nearby village. He did have enough to last him a full week more, after all... This time tomorrow he would come and see how Chani was. Miroku couldn't explain it- he felt a _need_ to see to this girl. Climbing silently down, he quickly saddled his horse and rode off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7:00 pm. That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango took a deep breath. This was going to take courage, and lots of it. Closing her eyes briefly to slow her racing heart, she opened Naraku's door.

"Master?"

"Come here." Sango tried to move, but couldn't. She was frozen to the floor. Her blood quicken as her helplessness became apparent to her.

"Come_ here_." 

"Master, I cannot move-"

"What was that? _'I'_? Miserable slave!" Something large hit Sango over the head, sending sparks before her eyes. She fell to the floor, dazed. Her vision began to dim out, but she still kept consciousness. Sango realized with a jolt of terrible electricity that she was still able. She still felt. And she still screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango lay in the loft. She didn't move. If she did, her body shrieked. She was so sore. She was exhausted. And yet she couldn't sleep. If she closed her eyes, the darkness of her mind brought forth the horrific memories of the night before. A single tear slipped out of her eye. It traced down her face, landing on the straw. She took a shuddering breath, but instantly regretted the movement. Her lower stomach ached with unearthly pain, as did the rest of her body. She didn't want to believe what had happened...

*Miroku's POV*

I rode swiftly. Something told me Chani was in trouble. _Why do you care so much for a single slave? It can't be because she is pretty... Every slave of Naraku's is pretty. So what makes her different?_ I kicked my mare into a faster gallop. Usually, I let her go at a pace much slower and easier then this, but I _HAD TO GET THERE_. Rushing into the courtyard would be a mistake, my mind told me: better to go around the back way and let Naraku figure the rest out by himself. I spun my mare slowly around the edge of the property, stopping her in a clump of brush about five hundred yards away from the barn that held the loft. I didn't know why there was such a need for secrecy, but when my instincts kick in, I listen to them. I put a few protecting spells around my mare in case of a snake youkai or something, then snuck into the barn.

Mercifully, it was empty. And utterly silent. Then, I noticed something that scared me to death. A single drop of blood on the ground. Laying there, alone, dry, in the dust. There were mingling footsteps that had not been there the other day, indicating a group of people had come in carrying something. Something bleeding. I prayed to Buddha and Kami and all the rest of them- I just wanted this to be the blood of a barn swallow met by a cat. Anything, anyone but Chani. My heart leapt to my mouth and I began to gag. Fighting the urge to turn and run, I went to the ladder. I stared at it. It wasn't going to get any easier. Climbing up it slowly, I began to dread the sight I would see at the top of the ladder. I slowly rose my head above the level of the hay, and was greeted with the sight that would haunt me for weeks to come.

Chani.

^DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger!! ohhhhhh poor Sango!!! man this story is de-press-ING! soooo sad! well its 11:58 @ night so i ya no better be off. i will set this in right now!!!!! here i go! um maybe i better wait till morning- more ppl will be able to read it then.

thanks again to all who reviewed and i ESPECIALLY want opinions on this chappie! so review, ppl, review!!!!

Kudos till next, 

Read 'Melting Away' & 'Young & Hopeless' (i just updated Y&H!)

FluffyLemonn 


	3. Sora Douchi

Ah La Disclaimer: 

~Memory~

'Will you bear my child, FluffyLemonn?'

'I will!' *SHWACK!*

'The hell you will not!'

'Sorry Sango...'

'And you will NOT OWN my Miroku!'

'Yes Sango...'

HEY!!!! OMG I GOT 8 REVIEWS FOR 1 CHAPPIE!!!! *does happy little traditional Japanese dance about room* JOY AND RAPTURE! *kisses Miroku on cheek* *is promptly smacked by Sango* my bad Sango! 

****

*OK LISTEN Y'ALL! SCHIZOPHRENIC PYROMANIAC IS F*CKING BRILLIANT! THEY NOTCIED SOMMAT!!! NARAKU SAYS SANGO'S _NAME_! THAT IS HUGE!!!!! A HUGE SLIP ON NARAKU'S PART! VERY IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MIROKU AND SANGO!!!!!!!!!!*

On to the answers!

Zephor: Why, thank you!! u made my day!! i rarely ever get an 'amazing and very well written'!!! thank you thank you thank you! i can update only once a week at most, im so sorry! if i could, i would update much much faster! my bad! *tear* i will try hard!!!

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: THANK U FOR BRINGING UP THE FACT THAT NARAKU SAYS SANGO NOT 'THAT SLAVE'! i was hoping to KAMI somebody would! thank god u r not dense! joy! *gives u an ecstatic huggle!* cookie?! As to why Miroku still calls Sango Chani, well, i guess he just doesnt pick it up or something. that, and its kinda his pet name 4 her... kawaii!

Sara1664: i HAD to add that Kagome slaps up Miroku! just had to! ^_^ i luv it when ppl abuse Miroku! so funni! i have a BRILLIANT (if i do say so myself) idea for Kag/Inu!!! now, if u will kindly keep sending the reviews (-_- kami im such a sap) i will instigate it into my fic!!! how could i keep our fav hanyou out of the story?!?!

Tsuna: thanks so much for the complement!!! i will try so very hard to update!!! keep reading!!!!!

Rowen Hashiba: no!! pleading eyes!! i cant resist those!!! ok ok ok! i will continue! just no more puppy eyes! *Sesshy flashes rare puppy eyes across room* Sesshy! Stop! Now!!! lol see what u have started!? i am glad u luv my story! so do i!

Sophie-chan: hey i have a cuz named sophie!! random fact! cliffhangers keep readers interested and wanting more!! a cherry? a CHERRY for my services? ok! deal! i got an e-cherry i got an e-cherry! *hands u a cookie* now i gave U a munchie! joy! thankies for the complements- simple is great!!! i dont mind! my mind is simple!

Inu-Anime: OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK! I will update! *toasts glass filled w/ sake to u* this chapter is dedicated to Inu-Anime!! hear hear! 

Catz2: K i read the camping trip- whoa! intense lemon! sheesh! sorry, i dont do THAT graphic of stuffies- but hey... theres always room for improvement... *snickers evilly at a scared-looking Sango and a turned-on Miroku* MIROKU KICKS BUTT! CHA THE HECK YA! i shalt continue 4 ur sake! onward!

On the story!

I have 3 other stories:

Melting Away

Young & Hopeless

Renegade (PLZ READ THIS ONE!!!! I NEED REVIEWS! I REALLY THINK ITS A GOOD ONE!!!!)

READ THEM PLZ!!!!

~FL

*A Slave to One's Fears*

*Chapter 3*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Miroku stood, frozen, on the ladder. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Before him lay the perfectly still figure of the girl Chani. She had a blanket placed over her form. Her face was bruised: something large had hit her hard on the forehead. Her breaths were shuddering, taken painfully in then harshly expelled. Her body was trembling lightly from exhaustion, pain, fear, or all three. Miroku moved, climbing the rest of the way up the ladder and kneeling beside the tormented girl. Chani's eyes closed. She didn't want to see who it was.

"Chani?" At the word, her eyes flew open. The man who had spoken it was not Naraku. It was the monk, his eyes clouded by inner sadness. The soft, dark indigo orbs traveled over her form, making her wish she wasn't there. The way he spoke her name vibrated in her mind however: it was soft, loving, gentle. The compassion in his very fiber was astounding. No one had ever talked to her like that. Miroku was having trouble breathing. How could Naraku have done this? How could he live with himself? How could he hurt her like this and then leave her there to bleed? Miroku extended a trembling hand, smoothing Chani's hair out of her face. She needed medical attention, but Miroku couldn't administer it without Naraku's permission. Miroku had known Naraku for years. He wouldn't let the monk care for his slave, no way in the seven hells. He would want her to suffer it out. Gritting his teeth, the purple clad monk rose.

"Chani, I will be back. Stay here, and don't let anyone take you away. Do you hear me? I... will... be... back... for... you!" Rushing down the ladder, the monk took a last glance at the dried blood. Silently, he took a knife out of his belt. Pricking his finger, he let a drop of his own blood fall onto Chani's. 

"I will get you out of here, Chani. I make a blood oath- so help me Kami I will get you out. I will save your soul if it kills my own." With that, he stormed to Naraku's main castle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naraku's Den~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naraku was sitting in a chair by a fire, thinking. He had satisfied himself last night, then left the girl. He trusted the other servants had gotten her out to another building. She had been very... troubled. Not that he gave a damn. As soon as she healed enough to be of use, she would go back to her duties. It was that simple. The girl's family owed him a life, and they had paid their debt with her. 

The door burst open, thoroughly startling Naraku. He growled. Turning to slice down the interrupter, he saw it was Miroku. He froze and smiled at his friend, who looked oddly breathless and angry. 

"Ah, Miroku! You have come so early for your horse that I-" Miroku cut him off.

"Shut it, Naraku! No more of your pleasant talk. I don't want you damn horse. I want your slave." Naraku was puzzled. Slave? What slave of his could Miroku possibly want to possess?  


"I'm sorry, Miroku. I don't understand. My slave? Which one?" Miroku snarled. Naraku jerked back at his feral behavior. 

"The one that led me to this place! The one that lay bleeding all night! Her! I want to take her away from here, from her life, from you!" Naraku was shocked. _That_ slave? What in the seven hells was Miroku trying to do here? 

"My wench? I'm so sorry, friend monk, but she is not for sale." Miroku spat at Naraku's feet. Naraku looked down, absolutely astonished.

"She is not your wench! She does not want to have anything to do with you or your sick ecstaticies! I am not your friend as long as this monstrosity is permitted in your house!" Naraku stopped his friendly matter. This was going too far.

"Now, Miroku, please! You have lost all sense! Stop! The girl is MY slave, I may do what I wish with her! Tell me, Miroku, have you never taken a slave yourself? Answer me, and look me in the eye! Surely, you have fancied a pretty indentured female and taken her against her own personal wishes! Come now! We all have!" Miroku wrinkled his nose in utter disgust at his common terms and air.

"I have never dishonored a maid of any rank in such a way, nor will I ever! To spread filth about my name with such actions... unforgivable!" Naraku was seeing red.

"Well, in any case, no! You may not buy nor take her! As for your insulting words, I should sever our relationship right here. To bring low a friend of you and yours... and you speak of unforgivable actions!" Miroku exploded.

"You need not worry about how to deal with our friendship: the moment I saw Chani, bruised in body and spirit, it was broken! I do not bring you low, you have done that well enough by yourself! Now, give me the girl: what further use do you have with her? Surely, by destroying her soul, you have done quite enough! You owe me 150,000 yen: a misused forced prostitute is worth many thousands less then that. I insist she is my reward!" Naraku spit at the red monk's feet.

"She is mine! I will not give her up- she is worth much to me. Leave now with your horse and be glad!" Miroku snarled. In a flash, he had Naraku against the wall, his knife at Naraku's throat, lightly scraping the topmost layer.

"Give her up- and I will spare your life. Continue your insanity and I will slit your throat! You know I will! You have seen me do it before!" Naraku wavered. Miroku would do anything, however drastic, to protect his personal values. Nodding, Naraku spat out words like poison venom.

"I will give you the girl. Go! Fetch her! She will not live long- I damaged her body far to much for her to survive. As for you, you will not live to see her body buried for more then a year!" With that, Naraku disappeared. Miroku gasped as a flooding pain filled his hand. Looking down, he saw what could only be the stuff of legends in his right hand: a hellhole. Cursing, he clasped a rosary about it. Digging in his robes, he pulled out his hand sheath. Slipping the cursed hand into it, he pulled it tight and wrapped the prayer necklace firmly about it. Flexing his hand, he was filled with dread. He would kill Naraku the next time they met- and rid himself of this curse. But first- to Chani. He dashed outside, yelling for a slave to fetch his horse in the woods nearby. Upon reaching the barn, he threw open the door and skidded inside.

"Chani? Chani! Are you still there?" For a moment, Miroku was frozen. What if she was gone? His forehead became covered with a sheet of sweat.

"Yes, lord monk. Chani is still here." A weak voice called down. Breathing a sigh of relief, Miroku sped up the ladder. 

"Chani, we're leaving. Now. You are mine, Naraku will never harm you again. I promise, Chani!" It took a moment for the unbelievable news to sink in. Slowly, it did. Chani looked at him with large, wondering eyes.

"I am... yours?" Miroku nodded, smiling. He had noticed how she had said 'I' instead of 'Chani'. A small, wavering grin spread Chani's features. Miroku returned it, then thought of something. He frowned.

"Chani? Please tell me you have clothes underneath that..." Chani's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"DAMN!" Miroku hit himself over the head mentally. Carefully, he wrapped the blanket around Chani's frail body. She shuddered with pain as he gently lifted her up.

"Chani... my home is an hour's ride away from here. I'm sorry if this hurts, but we must leave. I don't think either of us are safe here." Chani gave a small nod against his shoulder. Slowly, he walked down the ladder and to the courtyard where a slave had brought his horse. Asking the slave to please hold Chani, Miroku swiftly mounted his horse. Carefully, he took Chani back. Cueing the horse on with his legs, he pushed it into a smooth canter, holding Chani so that he would not harm her. As they rocked along, he could have sworn he heard Chani speak ever so softly as she was rocked to sleep by the horse's stride and his own warm body.

"Thank you, Lord Miroku-sama..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAGOME!" A slave stumbled out of a steaming kitchen at her master's call. She gasped as she saw a blanket-donning child in his arms. She grabbed the horse's reins and realized with a jolt that it was no child- the girl was actually more like fifteen. Calling to her fellow slaves, she readied herself for whatever was coming next.

"Inuyasha! Get out here now! Sesshomaru! Rin! Out! Now! C'mon, Shippou, you come too! Kouga, where the hell are you?" A pack of five people came dashing out of various places. One, a large inu youkai, took Chani from Miroku. Inuyasha and Shippou took the horse to the stables for a cool-off. A wolf demon went dashing off on an unknown direction. Kagome and Rin followed quickly behind their master and fellow slave. Once inside, Sesshomaru gently set down the girl. Shooing the boys out, Rin and Kagome began to tend to her wounds. 

"Oh, my god..." Rin gasped, taking the blanket off as softly as she could. "There's blood everywhere..." Kagome winced. She had been prepared for a beaten body, but... She had not been expecting this much damage...

"Rin... Stay here! I am going to go get Kaede!" Kagome dashed out and ran head-first into the male that was courting her, Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Quick, how fast can you get me to Kaede?" Inuyasha didn't answer- he just picked her up, slung her over onto his back, and took off. In a minute or two, they skidded into the healer's yard.

"Kaede! Come quick!" A whirlwind flew into the yard. It was Kouga, carrying a sack of herbs on his back.

"C'mon Kaede! I got everything you need!" The wolf demon swept the old woman onto his back, and after exchanging a growl at Inuyasha, the pack of four was off. They arrived back at Miroku's territory, where Kaede, Kagome, and the bag of herbs went in to assist Rin. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Miroku, and Kouga met in the yard.

"Miroku, why did you bring in a bleeding human?" Shippou asked. Miroku shrugged.

"She belonged to Naraku but he... um... beat her, Shippou." The older men looked at each other in realization of what 'beat' meant. They nodded to Miroku to show they understood his 'playing-it-safe-with-the-kid' language. "You know what I do, Shippou? I take in slaves that need it, and I sell them to somebody who will love them forever instead of beat them." Shippou smiled.

"Will you sell me to Kagome? She loves me!" Miroku smiled.

"Kagome is a slave, Shippou. She has a life debt- I can never make her free, nor can anybody else. But somebody could buy her and treat her like she is free. I just need to find that someone." Shippou looked at Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha is COURTING her! Isn't he who you're looking for?" Miroku shrugged.

"Inuyasha needs to prove to me and Kagome he will take care of her. That, and I want to see if they can get along for more then an hour. You know that Inuyasha is just a friend helping me. I'm a little short-staffed. He's not officially courting her." Shippou rolled his eyes.

"Close enough." WHUMPF. Inuyasha had popped him over the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Weeks Later, Treatment and All~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku held his breath. For a whole 2 weeks, nobody had been allowed to see Chani except the women. Stupid girls insisted the last thing she wanted was a man peering over her. Today was different. They had proclaimed her well enough to come outside and sit in the courtyard. They said she could watch the activities so she would know what goes on. After all, it would be her life. She couldn't be freed, thanks to her life debt.

The reed door wavered, then was pushed aside. Kagome and Rin stepped out, smiling broadly. A beautiful girl dressed in a simple shortened pink, white, and black kimono walked shyly out. Her hair was long and was colored a stunningly shiny brown, held back by a simple white hair tie. All the men stopped their work. Kouga whistled, then was pummeled over the head by Sesshomaru, who shook his head ruefully. Her eyes darted nervously about. Miroku could see that she had no idea what to do next. He walked nonchalantly up to her, then held out his arm. Chani slowly put her arm in his and allowed him to walk her down the wooden steps. Waving his arm in mock grand proclamation, he announced Chani to the world. 

"Welcome, dear Chani, to Sora Douchi... my home." Chani smiled.

"Sora Douchi... it means 'Sky Place', right?" Miroku nodded.

"It does indeed. I see you have studied your language well." Chani shrugged.

"Chani just picked up what she could from travelers..." Miroku cut her off with a hard stare. Chani shrank away. Kagome and Rin frowned and took a step towards the pair.

"Chani, I have a rule here. A very serious rule. I don't want you to speak like that. Address yourself as 'I' and your experiences or personal belongings as 'my'. Now then, Chani is a great name, but please- your real birth name." Chani frowned. Her name... what was it? She had not used it for so long... and she could not remember ever telling anyone what it was.

"Ch... I... cannot remember, Lord Miroku-sama." Miroku rolled his eyes. Oh boy. Back to Square One in the having-a-life manual.

"And another thing. My name is Miroku. Not lord, not sama, not chan, not san, not anything but Miroku. Please." Miroku racked his brain. He KNEW he had heard Chani's name... but where?

"Is your name... Sa... Sango?" (A/N: **THANK YOU SCHIZOPHRENIC PYROMANIAC!!!**) Chani's eyes widened.

"Yes! Sango! That is Ch... my name!" Smiling broadly, she looked Miroku straight in the eye. Miroku grinned.

"Well then. Let me rephrase my sentence. Welcome, dear Sango, to Sora Douchi... my home. Excuse me. _Your_ home."

^Ahhh.... Such a beautiful moment. Life is getting better- no? Miroku, I luv you! Rock on my boi!  


Let me explain Miroku's life here a bit:

Miroku lives at a Japanese-style farm, much like Kagome's 21st century home is fashioned, complete with the shrine, the courtyard, the whole kaboodle. It is called "Sora Douchi", which is Japanese. When translated, it mean literally "Sky Place". As in heaven. Yeah. 

Miroku's home produces food, like crops, as well as raises cattle and sheep. Its main focus is actually horses, revolving around the small races held between the rich that were popular amongst the Japanese lords of the time. Miroku is a trainer for the young horses of various lords and ladies. He has a large barn and a dirt track behind his main barn and house. Thus Miroku's love of a good horse.

Miroku's personal mission is to buy mistreated slaves- such as Sango/Chani- and recuperate them. He then will sell/give them to a free person who will love them and take care of them. Kind of like the Humane Society- well, exactly like the Humane Society. For humans. Nice of him, is it not? Oh, and he makes SURE that the people will take care of his slaves. He also allows free people (as well as slaves) to court his slaves, that is, I guess you could call it hitting on or dating!!! lol guess what Inuyasha's doing???

Here are the free people in the story:

Kaede~ Miroku~ Rin~ Inuyasha~ Naraku *author spits on ground @ his name*

Here are the slaves of the story:

Sango~ Kagome~ Shippou~ Sesshomaru~ Kouga

All slaves are currently owned by Miroku.


	4. Streamline

Disclaimer:

Girls don't like bois 

Girls like monks and youkai

Sesshy looks sexy

don't even have to try

And these girls like these hentais 

like these hentais like these girls 

The girls with the bodies 

Own hanyous with haoris 

Girls don't like bois 

Girls like monks and youkai

*Note to all: as i dont have a body, i dont own anything... STUPID KAGOME/SANGO!*

~AHAHAHAHA! this is one of my best disclaimers YET!!!!!

T'sup. I'm back. YES! Ok um yeah. I gotta whip this story together- I gots guitar in 45 minutes!!!! 'Fanmail' here I come!!

Tsuna: Of COURS nobody minds if u review 2x! in fact, i would ADORE u if u reviewed every chappie! *slaps self hard* sorry. i need reviews. ur checking EVERY DAY? *sniffs and smiles happily* OMG I LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u are so great!! *toasts sake glass* this chappie is dedicated to Tsuna! hip hip hooray!!

CerseiTear: U find the fact that Sesshy is a slave funni? Alrighty then! hehe thats ok- sometimes i wish Sesshy was MY slave! ya no? mmmm sesshy... if u continue ur story, mayhap i shall chance upon it and read it... and mayhap review!! by the way- ur name is totally awesome!! i no ive said that before, but to hell with it.

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: hehe ur name is so funni ^_^ anywho, MIROKU PLUSHIE!!!!! AHAHAHAHA! *throws armload of plushies into air, shrieking madly* JOY! *smooches doll, Sango bows to you in great thanks*

-Thank you for getting her off of my man. ~Sango

-I am your man?! NICE! C'mere, you! ~Miroku

*Author blinking wildly* Could u 2 do that somewhere else? like, away from my SIGHT and HEARING? *shakes head* anywho, thankies for the review! u kick ass! ja ne!

Fantasy Cat: ahh, a 1st time reviewer for this story? joy! thankies so mucho for the review *hands a choco chip cookie to thee child* here you are! and yes i am VERY DEMENTED! and YES my story is different... i will take that as a complement! ja ne and keep reading!

Asteria: a beautiful story? I LUV U!!!! u are sooo kewl for saying that! hehe! do u not agree that sango and miroku are soooo kawaii together! *sniffs happily* i absolutely worship ur review! joy and rapture! (ok maybe that was a BIT drastic...) ah well. kudos and keep reviewing!!!

~FluffyLemonn

K, from now on, the most touching reviewer will have the chappie dedicated to them. 'Tis an honor, 'tis. suurrreee why not!? This time it is:

CD (chappie dedication): ../*\.. Tsuna ../*\..

*A Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 4*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

"No way." Sango shook her head stubbornly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in contempt. 

"Come on, Sango. How bad can it be?" Sango stared at him. How bad could it be? He had NO idea! These were HORSES they were talking about! Demon racers! 

"Inuyasha, I _told_ you! Horses HATE me! I have this HUGE record with them... I'd show you the scars, but it would be rather inappropriate, as most of them were bites or kicks in the bottom!" Inuyasha sighed, then turned to Kagome, seeking help from one of Sango's friends. Kagome shook her head and shrugged. She wanted no part of this little fiasco. Sango had been there a week, working odd jobs. Now, though, it was time to put her experience with racers into action. Over the course of a week, Sango's stubborn nature had shown through. She was very subservient most the time, but when it came to horses, there was no way no how. Inuyasha rubbed his temples.

"Miroku... this wench won't listen to me..." Sango winced at be called a wench. Inuyasha took no notice. (A/N: Insensitive jerk... *sighs* and yet I love him...) Miroku walked in, leading a large bay colt who was tossing and turning his head about, trying to get loose from a calm and in-charge Miroku. Sango automatically dropped to the ground and put her forehead to the dirt in front of her, palms down in sign of reverence and absolute humility. Miroku cleared his throat after calming the colt, who had spooked as such antics. Sango got up, embarrassed, wiping the dust from her forehead. She felt warmth spreading her cheeks: she was blushing. Again. She NEVER used to blush... She hadn't _meant_ to drop down like that, but the memories and habits of her previous life were hard to suppress. Rubbing her arm, she smiled shyly.

"Sorry, Miroku-sam..." _There I go AGAIN!_ Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Miroku. Gomen." Miroku nodded, forgiving her. 

"Now, what's this I hear my Chani won't go near the horses?" Sango smiled inwardly. Miroku was the only one who called her Chani- it was sort of a special connection between them. Miroku had given Kouga a death glare the one time Kouga called Sango Chani. But to focus on the matter at hand. Sango steeled her brow, preparing her argument.

"I do not like horses. You know that!" Miroku quirked an eyebrow, feigning an uncaring nature.

"Oh, you don't, do you? Well, it DOES seem you lack a proper foundation... Say, I have been thinking about such things lately. I have an idea I would like to try out. Chani dear, would you be willing to accept having a little life lesson with me every day?" Sango put her head to the side, wondering. Miroku smiled warmly.

"What I mean is, every day, I will help you regain something you have lost. For instance, a love for horses. I will teach you a bit of defense, too- there are too many wild youkai around here for you to not know a few basic hit strategies. Your thoughts, please." Sango considered the notion, then nodded. Miroku smiled broadly. 

"Excellent. In that case, come with me: our first lesson is horse riding." Sango froze, her eyes wide. She had no intention of riding a horse again. Ever. She had never really enjoyed the bumpy gaits of the shaggy village ponies she had ridden before, when she was young and still in her family's possession.

"Not doing it, Miroku. No way." Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. He gave her a straightforward order, something Sango's training and indentured blood would never allow her to ignore.

"You will follow me and learn to ride a horse, as well as become at ease around them. Now." Sango's jaw twitched. She was tempted to curse at Miroku until he was pale in the face, but she couldn't bring herself to do something like that to a master. It was a horrible thought to think of what he may do if she did. Even if he took it lightly, she feared she would anger the dream gods (if there were such things) and she would wake up from this beautiful slumber land. Sighing, she followed Miroku as he dispatched the unruly colt to Inuyasha and beckoned her to follow him into his private barn.

Once inside, Miroku led a horse into the isle: a small soft gray mare clopped out onto the cobbled floor. She whickered, then snorted, as she smelled Sango's somewhat-medicated scent. She put her ears back: apparently she thought Sango to be a veterinarian. Miroku chuckled oh-so-softly, then whispered into the horse's pinned ear. Sango watched, awed at Miroku's seemingly endless abilities with horses, as the ears flopped forward. The mare cocked a hind foot in relaxation, and swished her tail at a fly. Miroku waved a hand, signifying Sango to come forward.

"Sango, this is Hikegan. Her name means 'blue eyes'." As Sango stepped reluctantly forward, she saw the mare's eyes were a dusky light sky blue. Sango stared wonderingly: she had never seen a horse with such gentle eyes. Miroku smiled at the slave girl. Dust wafted slowly down, the musty sunlight lighting this girl with an angelic luminosity. She looked so innocent, staring at the mare, hesitantly reaching a hand out, finally stroking the mare's neck slowly. Her eyes widened even more as she found out that this horse didn't snap out upon touch. Miroku's heart melted. She looked like a little girl, touching that one horse that she wanted so badly to be hers. Sango smiled and looked up, still smoothing the mare's neck. She spoke softly.

"She's not trying to bite me... Does she like me?" Miroku nodded."

"Yes, Chani... she does." Sango took her hand away.

"Who does she belong to?" Miroku laughed and unhooked the horse's rope halter from the lead. Sango flinched, apparently expecting the horse to take off. Instead, it turned it's nose about and nuzzled Miroku's stomach. Miroku laughed again.

"You tricky old hoot, got me again!" Chuckling, he took out a small carrot chunk. Feeding it to the excitingly nickering mare, he answered Sango's question.

"She's mine. She is the horse that carried you out from Naraku's property and out of his life. I have had her ever since she was but a filly, and she is my favorite horse. She's a hanyou- her father was one lucky mortal horse. Her mother, Hinetsu (A/N: 'immortal'), was a famous racer. Hikegan herself was a gift to me when I was a lad, in exchange for a rather mean-tempered child's pony that I retrained. Quite the present, no?" Sango smiled and nodded. Miroku disappeared briefly into a room. At Sango's uncomfortable groan, he leaned against a saddle, deciding to give them some bonding time while at the same time trying to decide which horse to put her on. Making Sango ride wasn't the point- giving her confidence in herself was. That's why he was forcing her to go through with this. He looked across the brass name tags on all of the saddles. Miroku nodded when he saw a satisfactory name. Grabbing Hikegan's simple hackamore (A/N: a hackamore is a bridle with no bit in it) and another horse's tack, he walked into the isle and almost laughed at the sight he saw. Sango, eyes closed, was trying to control her breath as she crouched on the floor. Hikegan was searching her robes demandingly for a treat. Miroku clucked and relieved a terrified Sango of her pest.

"Oi, Hikegan, leave off of Sango, will you? Sheesh, you bratty thing. Get over here!" Hikegan came over, whickering softly. Miroku slipped the bridle over her head. Tying her to a ring in the isle, he rolled his eyes at a blushing Sango. Motioning for her, he walked to a stall, setting the saddle and bridle down. Sango came over haltingly, unsure of what was coming next. 

"Sango, meet Kaze. Kaze, meet Sango." A bay horse stared at her from the stall door. (A/N: bay is brown w/ a black mane and tail). A stripe ran down it's face, the white turning to a light pink at the tip of the nose. The stripe was curled at the top slightly to the left. It's legs faded off to black at mid-leg. The horse's eyes were a bright, midnight black. Any and all light reflected back towards Sango. The horse snorted and pranced a bit in place, showing off a powerful neck and flighty hooves. Sango gasped. This horse had to be a racer. Kaze... it meant 'wind'...

Miroku poked Sango with something. She looked down at the object. A brush. Taking it, she gulped. Her blood would literally boil if she did not obey his wish: she could tell he really wanted her to do this and her life debt would not let her disagree. Sliding quietly to the horse's side, she began to lightly brush over it's shiny coat. Nodding, Miroku silently told her to keep it up. He walked into the isle and grabbed the gear. Slipping the metal bit into the horse's mouth, he waited for Sango to finish the back When she had done so, he slid the saddle smoothly onto Kaze's back. He tightened the girth, then put on a chest strap to keep the saddle in place. He made sure every thing was good to go. The horse pranced more, making Sango back up nervously. Miroku smiled.

"He just wants out, is all. He'll take good care of you- he is completely honest and has never pulled anything funny. Not once. I've had him for a couple years and I trained him before that. I should know." Handing the reins to Sango, he beckoned for her to follow him out of the barn. Hikegan whinnied and crab-stepped beside her master as she eagerly awaited the upcoming ride. Striding up towards a stump, Miroku jumped from the ground onto Hikegan's back. 

"You can use the block to get up. You know how, right?" Sango nodded, her mouth dry. _Here we go..._ She slid up into the saddle only slightly awkwardly. Miroku smiled as she found her balance.

"See? Not so bad, is he? Kaze, walk." Kaze moved forward, temporarily throwing Sango off balance. She grabbed at the mane, steadying herself that way. She slipped her feet into the stirrups, finding further balance there. Miroku nodded.

"See? You're a natural, Chani. I guess I have nothing to worry about!" Sango smiled shyly. She was getting the hang of it... She felt the animal's muscles contract, flex, and stretch beneath her in rhythm. She tried to move with the horse. It was working, sort of.

She noticed they were headed for a trail along the woods that bordered Miroku's homestead clearing. She swallowed nervously and grabbed for the limp reins instinctively as Kaze began to prance eagerly. Miroku chuckled.

"Ease up there, dear Sango. He won't run _off_ _with_ you- but if you let him, he will run _with_ you." Sango loosened the reins. Kaze moved faster into a bouncy, uncomfortable gait. She remembered it as a 'trot'. Smiling, Miroku clucked to Hikegan. Catching up easily, he moved his horse without the bridle up to Sango's. Grabbing her hand, he began to post (A/N: move up and down in the stirrups... only he doesnt have a saddle...) up and down with the horse. Sango felt the beat and began to do the same as best she could. She smiled tightly, then broadly, as the two riders and horses began to move in a matching velocity. Miroku's hand became light in hers as the two riders rode in sync. Sango built up the courage to take her other hand out of Kaze's mane and stretch it out like a bird's. Miroku did the same. Winking at her, he pointed ahead. A large meadow, so large Sango could barely see the woods on the other side, lay ahead. A pair of wagon-made dirt paths ran a straight line through. Miroku spoke over the somewhat whistling wind.

"This is a meadow that belongs to me. I graze horses here sometimes, and now and then I gallop them along the dirt lane. But mostly, I keep this place for a relaxing ride. There is a stream on the other side, with some good shade and some rocks. Perhaps a picnic will be in order once lunch time rolls around, eh Chani?" Sango, though concentrating, nodded. It sounded like fun. She looked at Miroku and didn't like the mischievous look in his eyes very much.

"What say we get there quicker?" He gave a single cluck and gripped Sango's hand harder. The horses began to roll along, their strides eating up the ground. Hikegan was rocking along (A/N: the horses are cantering), springing up with each stride. Kaze, however, made better show of his racing blood. His strides were long and sweeping, chewing the dust along the road and spitting it into clouds behind them. His canter was easy to ride, so smooth it was that Sango felt like she was on the wings of birds. She now knew why his name meant 'wind'. She lost all fear of this horse and let out a joyful cry as they harrowed the road. Miroku laughed and squeezed her hand.

They reached the end in no time, gradually slowing down until they were at a complete stop. Miroku slid effortlessly off of Hikegan, then swooped Sango off of Kaze. He carried her, giggling, bridal style, until they came across a creek. Cherry blossoms littered the surface, creating a dreamy look and a perfect appeal. Sango gasped in glee. Looking up at Miroku, she smiled. Miroku smiled too. With that, he dumped her unsympathetically into the stream.

__

"MIROKU!" Miroku was on the ground, rolling around, hysterical with laughter. Sango angrily splashed the fairly warm water. Miroku, still clutching his side, watched as she tried to climb out of the surprisingly deep stream on the slippery rocks. Sango went down yet again, and cried out with frustration. Glaring at Miroku, she tried once more to no avail. She yelled at Miroku to help her. He obliged, stretching out a hand to help pull her out. She grabbed it and pulled with all her weight. Miroku toppled in, sputtering madly. He yelled something Sango didn't decipher until he went under.

"Sango! I can't *glub* SWIM!" She gasped, then started treading water, looking for him in the deep end of the stream, where collected rocks had created a pool about ten feet deep. Sango searched for him, even dove under, but couldn't find him. Tears started to roll, unnoticeable on her already soaked cheeks. She was about to go under again when something grabbed her from behind, locking one arm about her waist and the other around her shoulder. She screamed. The thing pulled her to the edge, where it was shallow. She turned around. Miroku, eyes dancing, stood dripping before. Sango didn't know whether to punch or hug him. He started to laugh. Sango looked down, embarrassed. Miroku stopped, then tried to look into her eyes.

"Chani, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Sango turned around, facing the deep water. Desperate to make sure she wasn't mad, Miroku went around to her front. Just what she had planned. Giving him a hard shove, she laughed as he went flying once more into the deep water. Sputtering, he climbed out. He discovered her on the shore, breathless. She had had no trouble getting out: she had feigned trouble so he would have revenge struck against him. Thunking down beside her, they started laughing. When they finally were out of laughs and breath, they looked at each other. Miroku smiled. Sango was completely wet, her kimono plastered against her. Sango realized where he was looking and blushed, turning away from him.

"Hentai!" Miroku shrugged.

"Call me anything but the truth, Chani dearest. Anything but the truth!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Decent, proper monk." Miroku gaped at her in mock surprise and hurt. 

"Come now, Chani, don't make me push you in again!" Smiling, he addressed her rumbling stomach.

"How about this for a plan, Sango. Take your clothes off..." At Chani's horrified look, he realized his mistake. She thought he was going to... oh god... 

"Chani! Look at me! That's not what I meant!" Sango looked up at him, eyes full of pain. Her pain was replaced with hardened survival.

"Do what you must, Lord Miroku-sama. I am your servant and will do my best to please you." She stuttered, having trouble getting over the next sentence. "How... how do you wish to start?" Sango's hand flew up to the neckline of her shirt, hooking gently around the ties, preparing to undo them. Her hand was shaking with almost invisible tremors of fear. Her bottom lip trembled, then stopped as she mentally willed it to quit. Miroku winced. Her voice was cold, but accepting. So many times she had been subjected to this, she must have been used to this situation. Miroku was not.

"Chani, that is not what I meant. I meant I will go back, get us some lunch, and change while you stay here and dry off. I'll bring you fresh clothes. Then, while you dress wherever you please, I'll set up the lunch. Deal?" Sango looked at him, disbelieving. Relief flooded her face. Smiling, she nodded.

"Alright then, Miroku." With that, Miroku leapt silently onto Hikegan's back and rode off, leaving her behind. Sango slowly took off her heavy, sodden outer clothes and spread them out to dry. Laying in her thin white undergarments, she soaked up the sun rays. Finally, she believed that maybe her karma had spouted mercy instead of the accustomed grief.

^Yay! Picnic! Sad, though... Poor Sango. *Wipes sweating forehead* that was a close one!!! Poor Miroku. What an uncomfortable situation... sheesh, am I cruel to that boi or what??? anywho. tell me what u thought of this chappie. i no, i no, too much horses, but they were representing Sango's trust in her own self. she lost a lot of confidence with Naraku as a master. 

Now, tell me: was the water bit funni or what?????

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Inexperiance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other such characters. Yeah. 

Hey all. Well, I got 4 reviews. Can't complain- but I won't continue unless I **get 5 reviews for this next chapter. So review or loose this story. Got it?**Thanks! ^_^

Sara1664: SHO! NEVER TOO MANY HORSES! my fellow horse rider! so, what kind of horse riding to u do? western? english? games? Xcountry? dressage? eventing? show jumping? barrels? pole bending? sorry, my bad. anywho. thankies for the review!

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: Hey, buddy 'ol pal! i have a msg from Sango to u:

-Um, you are welcome for you are welcome! *snuggles heart-eyed Miroku* I am happy at the moment- which is a big deal for me! *hands u a plushie of herself with a signed card in Japanese* ~Sango

Yeah. made up conversation between me and Sango! *huggles her* the medication isnt working. my bad! 

Tsuna: yeah. welcome. i am glad i made u feel special and what not. u are very special. u rock! *hands u a cookie* enjoy and read on!

Lil-strange-person: awesome name!!! ^_^ u are hooked? ehhh-xcellannnntt... muhahaha!! yet another person! next victim plz! sorry about that!!! nice to know somebody appreciates my story- i feel so special when ppl like u write me and say they like what i work so hard on!

CD: Lil-strange-person

*A Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 5*

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

*Miroku's POV*

I was riding swiftly back to Chani. I wanted to spend every minute of my day with her- she was so special to me. I didn't like to put it this way, but she was my favorite slave. But I didn't really consider her a slave- and I didn't really consider her to be just another girl to touch. She was unique... she had been hurt before, and I was determined to never force her into another situation like that again. 

I walked up to the clearing by the stream where I had left her, and stopped in my tracks. She was dozing peacefully in a patch of mottled sunlight. She was delicately laid on the soft, fuzzy moss that grew beside the water's edge. Her hands were closed loosely and up by her ears; her elbows were near her sides. Chani wore nothing but a white, securely wrapped chest cloth (it was all bunched up) and a loose white underskirt. The underskirt was plain, and consisted of a large piece of white material tied on her left hip. She looked so peaceful and warm, I didn't dare wake her. Laying her folded clothes gently down beside her, I began to prepare the meal. 

5 minutes after I arrived, Chani shifted, then sat up. She jumped when she saw me. After all, she hadn't been aware I had been in her presence. Blushing lightly in the cutest way I have ever seen, she walked over to me. I couldn't help but notice the way her hips swung gently from side to side, the white skirt's enormous slit up the side opening and closing with each step. The knot was placed precariously low on her hip, showing off a tight stomach and an over-all fit body. I tried not to will the knot to slip off completely. I resisted the urge to grab her and undo it myself. 

*Sango's POV*

I awoke to the smell of noodles cooking. Waking with a start, I shifted my body and stretched. Then I realized Miroku was in the clearing. I couldn't BELIEVE he had seen me sleeping... but had done nothing. Something my other master would have never done. A warm feeling crept over my cheeks. Standing, I felt coolness return to my face and I walked towards him. His eyes widened suddenly, and I couldn't help but wonder why. He puzzled me. 

I whispered a thank you to him, then went off to change. Pulling the clean clothes on, I went back to him and studied him as he began to make some kind of noodle soup, with meat and various herbs in it. It smelled heavenly. He had a sleeveless shirt on, open all the way down to his belt. It was tucked in to the cloth belt, which went over his pants. He had on sandals and seemed completely at ease in his attire. He handed me a bowl of the stuff, I sniffed and took a sip. Smiling at the wonderful taste, I raised my bowl shyly to him and drank some more. He smiled. Something within me stirred- something completely unknown. I pondered over my meal on what it was. Perhaps... no... I was utterly confused. What was the warm feeling that had just washed over me when he lightened his face with a smile? A smile just for me?

He scooted closer, and the warm liquid sensation washed over my body, this time my stomach. I felt nervous as he slowly put his arm around me. I willed my breathing to be slow, calm- I wasn't afraid of him, was I? He put his empty bowl down and pointed, leaning his face right by mine. My breath was no longer under my control- and I was more confused then ever. It caught somewhere between my chest and throat. I looked where he was pointing: a small, colorful bird had landed upon a blossoming branch. It began to sing a song, lighting the world around us. Miroku gave my shoulders a squeeze at my happy gasp at the bird's beautifully simple melody. To my utter surprise, my body reacted without a command. I leaned into him, and before I knew it, my head was on his shoulders. He settled back against a tree, his arm still about my shoulders. I, in shock, put my hand on his chest to steady myself- and found his hand on mine, holding it against him. I felt his heartbeat beneath my palm, and slowed my breathing in calm. My eyes flicked upwards, I found him looking at me. His eyes caressed my skin, looking me over. It was then I realized I was pressed against him, held there by my own willing weight. My lower stomach alighted in fire. I gasped inwardly.

*Miroku's POV*

All I did was scoot closer and point out a bird, and the next thing I know I'm holding her. I couldn't breathe- her hand was touching my bare skin... From the moment her hand touched my chest, flames furled around my heart. I couldn't breathe for fear my quickened breath would give my feelings away. Wait- what feelings? I... liked... my newest 'slave'? True, I felt a connection, but this? I would never be prepared for this. How could I be falling so quickly in such a short time? How?

I looked her over, looking at every gentle curve of her body. The body that Naraku had taken, had beaten, had raped... Could I hold her like this and be fair to her? Be fair to my promise to never touch her? I knew I couldn't... so I stood. Chani looked up at me, confused. I realized she had never experienced something like this, had never felt a man touch her just for the sake of being able to hold her. Just for the knowledge that for a few brief moments of heaven, he had held the one he cared for. I turned away in an attempt to keep my sanity and to keep myself from clinging to her. I had fallen so fast, it was barely even logical. 

I felt a gentle, soft hand upon my shoulder. It left as Chani walked in front of me. She whispered just three words. 

"What is this?" I looked down. She put her finger under my chin and lifted it. I saw her lean forward.

She kissed me. My instincts went wild. 

I wrapped my arms around her, believing, hoping she wanted this. I felt no resistance... but I realized she was doing this because she was TRAINED. A trained slave, doing her job to pleasure her master. She was slipping away, I could feel her draining herself of energy. I broke away and pushed her as lightly as I could.

"SANGO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS? YOU ACT LIKE I WANT TO TAKE YOU! I DO NOT! I DO NOT!" I took a breath. "I do not own you. If I ever kiss you or touch you, hit me. Hard. Be mad at me, run away. If you don't want it, don't have it." Chani nodded, tears welling. I must have pushed her harder then I wanted to. I looked at the ground, embarrassed at my outburst. She spoke quietly.

"I am so sorry... I don't know why I do that. I'm so used to this being the way things are. But you know what, Miroku? I have never kissed a man before. Never. Never through my own will. Until now." I nearly choked. What? She had kissed me- because she _wanted_ to? "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry- I never meant to put my head on you or kiss you or anything at all. I'm so confused! Help me- what is this?" I realized something: she was completely and utterly lost. She had no idea what 'liking' someone meant.

"Well, Sango. It appears that your body rather took advantage of you and of the moment. Do you know what courting is?" She shook her head, then spoke up.

"Well, once there was this girl, a slave of Naraku, who fell in love with a local villager- they met each other at night. But Naraku found out, and did away with both of them." She looked at me, silently asking if this was right.

"That's horrible. But that's not courting. That's becoming a lover- and I pray you never get mixed up in that. Anyway, courting is official. It involves two who are perhaps interested in each other visiting. Traditionally, the man involved goes and seeks out the female at her house or residence, and spends time with her. The idea is for him to eventually propose and marry her. Sometimes, it's more just _seeing_ one another then preparing to marry. Sort of... testing the ground. A fine example would be Inuyasha and Kagome- they won't admit it if you put a dagger to their throats, but they are completely in it for each other. Rin, in turn, is courting Sesshomaru- but they're willing to admit it. See?" Sango let out an 'oooh' and nodded.

"I see. But what are WE doing?" The hardest question yet. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we just lapsed there for a second. Both of us are unaccustomed to having another so close. Maybe we just filled in the silence." Sango smiled.

"Yeah. That must be it..." We both fell into silence, sitting down on the bank and finishing what was left of the soup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*General POV*

"Message for Lord Miroku-sama!" A message boy tore into the yard atop a panting chestnut horse. Handing a scroll and a large package to Sango, he tore off. Miroku, who was working with a young steel gray demon filly, yelled out to Sango.

"Oi, Chani, read me the message if it's not too personal!" Sango blushed. She couldn't read... Now that she looked, the slashes across the paper seemed to mix together. That, and the package was huge, bigger then her.

"Uh, that's ok, I'll just let you read it..." Miroku stopped. _It must be personal... _The message read:

**__**

~Lord Miroku:

Thank you for training my colt. Much appreciated. Here is your payment- it is very valuable, I assure you.

Now Miroku was just confused. This wasn't personal at all- just a letter about payment. Turning to Chani, he cocked his head.

"Sango, how is this letter personal? You could have just read it-"

"No. I couldn't have. I- I can't read." Miroku stared and all the people stopped working.

"Can't read? Why didn't you tell me?" Sango shrugged.

"You never asked... Can the rest of those indentured to you read?" Everyone in the courtyard nodded, even down to Shippou. "It's just- Naraku said that slaves were born stupid and didn't deserve to be taught anything. I can't read or write or anything at all." Miroku shook his head.

"Another way for Naraku to suppress his slaves. I'll teach you to read and write, Chani. You need to know how to live in my world." Sango gasped and clasped her hands, thoroughly excited.

"Really? Will you? That is so kind of you!" She dropped to the ground and thanked him, slave style. Miroku cleared his throat.

"No problem... now get up. None of that. If you also wish, I could teach you a trade- what do you want to be?" Sango shrugged as she got up. She'd never given such thoughts a notion. "Why don't you open that package? I'm dying to see what the old Lord gave me." Sango nodded and picked up the package. As soon as she picked it up, she felt the wonderful weight balance throughout her arms. She took off the packaging material, and gasped. A giant boomerang lay inside, complete with the traditional ties and wrappings. A long, black length of material lay across it for securing it to something. Sango reverently lay it down on the ground upon it's package, her small, strong hands traveling along it's bone surface. Miroku cried out.

"That bastard gave me a taji-ya weapon! A TAJI-YA WEAPON! What does he think I do for a living, kill demons?" Sango continued to travel the weapon with her eyes and fingertips.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Miroku stopped his ranting. A broad smile covered his face.

"You like it, Chani?" She nodded, then looked up at him. "Have it. Are you a taji-ya?"

"A demon exterminator? Certainly not. Did you just tell me I can HAVE it?" At his nod and smile, she laughed and hugged the huge weapon. Her hands touched a piece of paper and she drew it out from the material beneath it. Confused, she handed the paper to Miroku. It had slashes on it. Miroku grinned upon reading it.

"Sango, time for your first writing lesson. Memorize how to draw this- it says 'Hiraikotsu'. That is the name of the boomerang." He handed the paper back. Sango traced her fingers over the beautiful lettering, then copied them into the dust. 

"Hiraikotsu... boomerang bone..." Miroku dropped down beside her.

"Hai, that is how you spell Hiraikotsu. And yes, that is what it means." He wrote 'boomerang bone' in the dust beside her 'Hiraikotsu'. Smiling at her, he took her hands and pulled her up. Picking up Hiraikotsu, he positioned it against her back. Sango wavered, then stood tall as she felt her weight blend with the weapon's. 

"I think... I think I want to be a taji-ya. Can you train me?" Miroku frowned. 

"I can certainly try- at the very least, I can teach you how to use your newfound love here. Grab it like this..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours of training later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome shook her head. She'd never figure out how the girl Sango had learnt so quickly. Already, she was throwing harder, faster, farther then Miroku- he was nothing to spit at. 

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango triumphantly yelled as she thrust the boomerang across one of the pastures. It whirled, too fast to follow, down the field and back, where she caught it gracefully, her shoulders rotating as the inertia of the boomerang shoved her back. She didn't move her feet however, she kept her ground and surprised all by releasing the boomerang right back, three times over. She caught it and spun it out again with stunning rapidity, never losing time or power. She stopped, panting a bit, but exhilarated from the successful throws. Miroku applauded, and Kagome gave her a hug. Chani spoke, breathless.

"How- was- that?" She gasped. "It-felt- _great_!" Miroku swept her into a twirling hug, Hiraikotsu and all.

"You were stunning! I am AFRAID of you now! You're a natural, you'll make a great taji-ya... just leave Shippou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga alone and I'll teach you more!" Kagome and Sango laughed. The boys had been quite scared when they heard Sango wanted to kill them... but not really. She had joked that when she was good enough, she would whip them into shape. Kagome, Rin, and Miroku and had hugged her until she choked. Stiffening, Chani perked up and spoke in a dead serious voice.

"A demon approaches." Indeed, Sesshomaru and Rin walked into sight. The original threesome laughed at Sango's newfound abilities. After showing off her skills to the pair, they all decided to turn in for the night. Sango and Miroku stayed up, Sango taking care of a slightly dirty Hiraikotsu, Miroku content to just watch her.

__

She's so graceful- and she's starting to fit in. I'm so happy for her, but I'm also sad. I want to be with her, but I can't. What happened earlier today is going to haunt me, I just know it. I need to tell her... or else, I'll go crazy! Lost in his thoughts, Miroku looked over at Chani. They were the only ones in the room: everyone else had cleared out mysteriously. Chani lay sleeping, Hiraikotsu was wrapped up and propped in a corner. Her tempting chest rose and fell with every breath and her body was curled. Miroku wanted so bad to just go over to her and spoon up behind her, feel her body next to his. He longed for her touch- for her to kiss him again. To kiss him for real this time. Shuffling over to her, he stroked her face of it's few stray hairs. The soft strands entwined his fingers. Chani's eyes fluttered open, and Miroku found himself staring at her, hand on her face. She sat up, her low-tied pony tail shifting across her back. Miroku couldn't stand it.

"Sango?" 

"Mmm?"

"May I- may I undo your hair? Please?" She nodded, her eyes sleepy. Moving behind her, he undid the tie at the end of her long, brown hair. It fell down her back, shimmering in the firelight. He ran his hands through it, feeling the silky softness between his fingers. Sango sighed. Miroku leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Chani? Do you remember what I said? I mean, about how you should hit me, anything, if I do something you don't want?" At her nod, he took a daring breath and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to sit in his lap. He kept his arms around her waist, waiting for her to whirl and smack him cross-eyed. To his utter amazement, she crossed her own arms and took his hands in hers. She put her back on his shoulder and squirmed as he nuzzled into her hair. She moaned quietly as he tightened his arms around her and brought her body closer to his. Breathing in her wonderful lavender scent, he had to bite his lip to keep from kissing her neck and face until she was senseless with... anything. He looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful dark brown eyes searched his, calm with sleepiness. She put her nose against his cheek, then removed it. She shyly placed a small kiss on his jaw and dropped off to sleep in his arms.

^*sniffs* SO CUTE!!!! fluff, fluff, fluff!!! how did u like that, eh? 

enter Hiraikotsu!!! ya! 

could somebody tell me if that's how u spell 'demon exterminator'? (aka do u spell it 'taji-ya'? i lost my dictionary!)

~FluffyLemonn

****

PS: FIVE REVIEWS OR IT ENDS HERE- GOT IT? 


	6. Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's mine?! Really?! Sweet! Ok. Some changes are gonna happen.

First off: give Kikyou a good self. Then send her back to the best hell, cuz **_technically _**the Japanese don't have a heaven. 

Second: Get Inuyasha to kiss Kagome. 

Third: Tell Miroku to ask Sango to bear his child. 

Fourth: Give Shippou his parents back and get Kohaku back to Sango. 

Fifth: Kill Naraku. FluffyLemonn style. 

Sixth: Speed Rin up to 18, then have her and Sesshy get together. 

Seventh: Get that cheating bastard they call Kouga to marry Aymene or whatever the heck that awesome wolf girl's name is. 

Eighth: Introduce a youkai girl named Inukou (dog/wolf, lol my nickname) into the show and have her get a really hot demon boi to date. 

Ninth: Make everybody's eyes be the color they ought to be. 

Tenth: Get rid of my biggest pet peeve and kill all of the ppl who insist Miroku isn't a virgin. He IS. He... was waiting. Then... he met Sango ^o^. 

*This is a list of 10 things you would see in the manga/show if I owned Inuyasha. Obviously, I don't own Inuyasha. Doink.* 

Ok! I ask for 5 reviews, right? Right! I get 9! So... *grins evilly* Now... I want 7! Yes! Yeah I know I'm a greedy loser but I think this story deserves it. Who doesn't like a story where Sango was beaten then is taken in by an 'innocent' Miroku?! Oh... daaannnngg...

Ok. Responses:

Lil-strange-person: I KNOW! HE SAYS WILL YOU MARRY ME AND I WAS LIKE HELL YES!!! HELL YES!!! YES!!! THAT IS HOW YOU TREAT SANGO YOU MISERABLE UNCONSIDERATE LOSER OF A SEXY HOT SENSITIVE BELOVED MONK! *smiles* i'm STILL HAPPY... but I only read it online in the manga... somebody enlighten me! what happens after he asks her?! does she say yes? what happens?!?!?!?! I'm dying over here! oh, no, you didn't miss anything. Do ppl really think Sango smells like lavender? I dunno. She just strikes me as a lavender girl. 

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: I...cheered you up? *CHEERS* YES! My life's mission is complete! Reach out to the public with my stories! Yes yes yes! ALL of the files?! THAT SUX!! Omg I'd SCREAM in terror! I'd weep! But don't worry- slowly but surely you will rebuild your empire to twice it's size in no time. After all, you now have a motivational tool. Lol. A sever lack of Inuyasha. Ja ne!

sango-to-miroku: Sango to Miroku? Lol Miroku to Sango... oh kami. Nasssttyy... 

~Sango: GET *SMACK* OFF *SMACK* OF *SMACK* ME! Lol poor Sango... ok I'll stop obsessing over your name. sorry. I SPELLED IT RIGHT! YEAH! I thought so- and I found my dictionary! *does dance* you inspired me to randomly find it... right by my computer where I left it! *blushes*

scrabbledabble: I am so glad you like. I would talk more... but your review doesn't give me much for 'conversation'. review again and keep reading!

Sara1664: Yet another English rider. YES! Thankies for the compliments. You so rock dude! Keep riding, reading, and reviewing. Loving you and your possible horse!

DemonSlayerGirl: You REALLY love it? Lol... how much? Eh? What would you do for my story to end happy? Hehe I'm just messing with you! I'm so glad you find it satisfactory to your wants and needs. But I agree with you. I'm really ripping on Sango in this fic. However, my opinion: the more sadness and suffering, the more delicious the fluff later on... see the logic?

Asteria: Yay! You called it beautiful again! That is my most favoritist complimenty in the whole wide world! *smiles and snuggles with Miroku and Sango dolls* So kawaii... Don't worry, I got enough reviews to satisfy my terrible addiction. Now, I need more. It's seriously an addiction. Thank you again. You are sooo nice to me. *sniffles*

Tsuna: Hey! My, er, girl? Boi? Whatever. Hey! *Smiles and rubs sore jaw* yeah, I gots a cavity from fluff. Oops... ^_^ I agree. I hate it when ppl put 'they kicked the horses into a trot' or 'they rode hard at a gallop'. Come on. Put a little energy in there. You can double your amount of words in a chappie just by adding in little stuffies about pets and horses. And it still sounds good. Lemme know if I put too many horses in here, k?

tajiyasango: Kick ass name! u stole it! I was gonna have that name! its ok. I forgive u. So anyway. Thankies for the review- I shall not keep you waiting. Here we go!

~FluffyLemonn

*^CD: Schizophrenic Pyromaniac^*

A msg to Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: All will be better soon. You shall see! Have faith in karma and fast-loading internet.

*A Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 6*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Kagome froze and Inuyasha ran into her. He snarled.

"Oi, wench! Get mov-" Kagome hissed at him and clamped a hand over his troublesome jaw. 

"Look!" She whispered. Inuyasha did as she said and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. There, on the futon, lay Miroku and Sango. They were spooned together tightly, legs bent. Miroku's left arm was draped loosely around her waist. Sango, in turn, had a hand behind her head, resting on his cheek. Kagome went positively star eyed. She then sighed in a wistful way and went down the hall, preparing to do her work. 

"Inuyasha... let them sleep. Tell the others to let them be. Ask Shippou if he would please lay some breakfast materials outside the door." Inuyasha stared at her retreating back. Honestly. She acted as though he was the slave. _Well, you are... a slave to her. **Shut it. She's just some wench.** Uh-huh. A wench. A wench... odd..._ He snarled at his own thoughts and went to find Shippou. Where did that idiot kitsune disappear to now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohh..." Sango shifted, then ceased her motions. Someone was behind her. She looked down, trying to remember whether to feel panic or not. She smile and snuggled with the warm, firm chest behind her as she saw the arm around her. Miroku... Her eyes shot open again. Miroku?! Startled, she got up. Did she really just spend a night... sleeping... in his arms? Willingly? Yes, she did. She looked down at him in shock. His eyes fluttered open and the utterly bemused expression on his face was adorable. 

"Whuzzat?" Sango stifled a giggle. She knelt down beside the monk, who was struggling to get up on his elbows. Her giggle burst out.

"Sorry... I'm just not used to waking up with somebody pressed against my butt." He gave a quirky smile.

"Same here. Only, see, you weren't against my _butt..._" Sango gasped in faint surprise. She let out a screech.

"HENTAI!" With that, she slapped him.

*SMACK*

"Ow... Oh man... DANG you've got some muscle behind that! Now, if you would just use it to..."

*SMACK*

"Shutting up." Sango rolled her eyes. What a loser. She got up and straightened her clothes. She blushed when she discovered one of her shoulder's sleeves had slipped down. She sighed. Would she ever figure out her emotions? Miroku got up. His eyes were no longer full of mischief of any kind: hentai or not. 

"Chani?" The softness in his voice was unbearable. His blushing slave looked up. 

"Yes Miroku?" He grinned lopsidedly and put a palm up to her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I was being inappropriate. Please forgive me." Sango leaned instinctively into his hand, nodding absently. His hand traveled to her hair, ruffling it, then to the back of her head, pulling her in close for a kiss on the forehead. A light blush on his cheeks, he took her hand and led her out the door. There, they discovered their breakfast by stepping in it. 

"Baka beta put it here..."

"Kami shoksho..."

~Outside (A/N: sorry I keep skipping around... can't wait for another snuggle moment!)~

"A."

"A."

"B."

"B."

"CDFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!" Miroku said all in one rush. Sango looked terribly confused and looked up.

"Nani?" At his joking face, she frowned. "Miroku!" He shrugged and laughed. 

"Sorry, Chani. C."

"C-c-c-C!" Triumphantly Sango recalled what 'C' looked like. (A/N: YES Sango is learning the ENGLISH alphabet...) She smiled shyly and proceeded to write 'Chane' in the dirt. Miroku smiled and, getting behind her, positioned his arm and hand against hers. Slowly, he wrote 'Chani'. Then, he wrote '+' and 'Miroku' inside a heart with Chani. Sango cocked her head, confused.

"What does it say, Miroku? M-i-r-o-k-u... oh..." A flaming blush washed her face. Miroku, still behind her, whispered softly in her ear. 

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself... I had to know what it looked like..." Sango shivered as she thought of his mouth so close to her...

"Miroku? What are you doing to Sango-san?" A quirky voice asked from behind. "You know, my mom and dad used to do that when they were making lo-" 

"SHIPPOU! SHAME ON YOU!" Miroku hollered, abandoning Chani's back to take a swipe at Shippou. The little kitsune squealed in mock terror and dashed for the safety of Kagome's legs. Kagome gave him a little dash on the head.

"Shippou. That was inappropriate. However, I am beginning to wonder too..." This time it was Chani who reacted. Blushing madly, she gave Kagome a withering glare and muttered something about work. Getting up, she left. Miroku cried out in contempt.

"NOW look what you've done! You've scared her off!" Yelling in frustration, he took off after Sango's retreating figure. Kagome shook her head. Kouga spoke up.

"Don't tell me it's always gonna be like this..." Rin smiled softly from her position of helping Sesshomaru bring in some summer harvest.

"That's the way it is when two are in love but won't admit it. They fight and are irritable and make it worse for everyone else." She pointedly smiled at a certain hanyou and miko. Inuyasha and Kagome both tried to take her head off. Sesshomaru growled and they backed off.

"Your actions further prove Rin's point. For goodness sake, little brother. Try to make it less obvious." Inuyasha turned a bright, burning red. All Kouga and Shippou did was laugh.

~

"Sango! Sango! Wait up!" A slightly puffing Miroku ran into a field, wondering where the heck the girl could have gone. _Why is she so angry? Sure, Kagome was being suggestive, but we all know about Kagome's heated make out session with Inuyasha... It's not like she's never been like that... It's a miracle she's still a virgin..._ He stopped and looked around him. The field's grass was almost up to his chin: he couldn't see a thing. He faintly remembered becoming lost once in the field's blooms when he was a child. That was when he first fell in love with Sora Douchi... Miroku looked around. He had never bothered to come back: it was on the edge of his property. He smiled, remembering well the single cherry tree in the center of the field. He decided that would be as good a place as any to scout for Chani.

Miroku began to push through the grass, reeds, and plants that grew wildly in the meadow. He was startled when a small deer bounded away from in front of him but he calmed his racing heart and pressed on. Finally, he made it to the tree. He grinned. His search was over. There, underneath the tree, was Sango.

*Sango's POV*

I was sitting under a cherry tree, lazily watching the last of the spring blossoms fall. A small pink flower alighted in my lap. I picked it up gently and marveled at the beautiful shading from pink to white. I sighed and tossed it in the air, watching it catch wind and float blissfully away. I gazed at it's fading essence, envying it's freedom. I rested back against the bark of the tree. That one flower had more in it's single season of life then I did my entire existence. It stayed on it's mother tree, growing, showing beautiful colors and admired by all, though never disturbed. Finally, when it's time came to fly away, it was released. It ventured out to the dawn, blowing with the wind. Eventually it would settle down and become a tree of it's own. A never ending cycle. A cycle of freedom. A cycle I would never be a part of. 

I had been restricted by poverty when I was young. My family held nothing to it's possession. I remembered those first tough years, years when we were without food, water, nourishment. Then, the accident came. My brother, Kohaku, driven mad by some unseen force, killed my family. He struck me down with his sickle scythe, implanting it far into my back, then jerking it out and slashing across my chest. I recollected falling slowly, blood spurting from my wounds... And the look on Kohaku's face. Jeering my death on. He was ravaging the village when Naraku came. He somehow got my poor brother under control. He asked who Kohaku's family was... and everyone who was left pointed to me as I lay bleeding on the ground. Naraku took me from the village, telling me I was payment for what Kohaku had done. I never saw Kohaku again. 

I have lived in fear since that day, dreading the coming dawn. Another day, another day. Life goes by, no matter what we do about it. This I learned, and learned quickly. At times, I was nearly sick with fear. Sometimes, fearful of the other slaves, who hated me. Other times, I was scared that I was pregnant. Once... I had been so afraid...

I shook my head. Naraku was gone. All that had been left behind. I belonged to Miroku now. And, unless I was very, very off the mark, he was different. I knew that he'd never hurt me intentionally. I smiled softly, lost in the memories of last night. I shivered as I remembered the feeling of his arms holding me. I sighed and closed my eyes, absorbed in the reminiscence of his warmth. I was so far gone that I didn't notice him sit down beside me. 

"Chani?" I jolted. Opening my eyes, I saw his own indigo looking back at me. I smiled faintly. "Tell me, Sango. Where were you? Just now? Because you certainly weren't touching the ground." I sighed.

"It would be better if you didn't ask."

"But I did. Come now, I hate to press- but I have a feeling it will help if you tell me." I gulped, unsure. I started up, my voice wavering. It betrayed my thoughts.

"I, uh... I was thinking about how I became a slave..." Miroku nodded, then leaned closer. Why did he have to ask for more?

"Koha-Kohaku... my brother, my younger brother... Well um..." Suddenly, a rush of tears fell. Sparkling silver was all I could see as I pored my heart out to Miroku. I was faintly aware of his arms around me, his voice soothing me, but I stumbled on. Slowly, I made my way from the day my family lost it's fortune with the gods, whoever they are, to the day Kohaku cut me down and left me to die like the rest. There, I paused, the trauma choking my throat. I shook with some unforeseen force: my sobs never abating. And all the while, Miroku was there. Holding me. A little courage sparked within me, and I continued, still drowning in my own tears. I told of that first horrific night with Naraku. I told him about how the slaves hated me, hated me because of what my brother, driven mad, had done. I told him... how once... I feared I was pregnant. Here, I felt Miroku stiffened, absorbing my anguish. He comforted me, told me it wasn't true, told me it was alright. In a rush, I spilled out the rest of my tale. I ended, still crying, in his arms. He was rocking slowly, calming my racked body. Over time my weeping cries subsided, and just a sniffle every now and then was heard. Finally, I was serene, held safely in his arms. I sighed as I felt him gather my body into his lap: I settled firmly against his warm chest. I closed my eyes and drifted. I was completely exhausted. For a time, all he did was lean against the tree, rocking me in the cherry scented air.

*General POV*

A peaceful couple lay lazily in the shadow of a tree, light pink blossoms teasing the air about them. The girl, breathing softly, was curled in the man's arms. Her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, her head under his chin. A small smile curved her lips. The man, rocking gently, was holding the girl strongly, protectively. His mouth and nose were buried in the girl's hair; his eyes closed with unaccustomed bliss. Softly, he murmured something into her ear, causing the girl to let out a giggle.

"Feeling better?"

"Now that you're here..."

A wave of comfort passed between them, soothing the sharp edges of despair. The world slowly sunk away, leaving the two in the clouds. Millenniums passed by, yet everything seemed to be slowed by their simple rapture. The dawn of time waned and waxed as they held each other, pulsing a tranquility that comes only with the genesis of a secret love.

^ *Whistles* Wow. Poetic.

So any way. Review. And read my other stories.

Melting Away.

Young & Hopeless.

Renegade.

Yeah. So. Peace out.

~FluffyLemonn


	7. Sitting Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, owning would be like as in owning a MANGA character, right? Not as in a SLAVE, right? In that case...

Ok. So I ask for 7 reviews. And you know what I get? 

****

17 FRICKING AWESOME REVIEWS! HELL YES! THIS IS MY RECORD FOR LIKE 1 CHAPTER! FOR LIKE 2 CHAPTERS!

I want to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed right now. This story may have a chance to get 100 reviews before chapter ten! That would make, like, my YEAR. It seriously would. I almost started crying when I saw how many reviews I got. I'm so overjoyed- I feel very confident now. Like maybe I'm a good writer. That's all I want- people to tell me they read my story. It makes me feel like I'm making a difference. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I, er, have too many reviews to write to them all... so I'll just answer questions/ chat a bit. Please don't feel insulted if you didn't get a personal message.

Shohoku no Miko: Thank you very much for the corrections. I hardly ever get them- I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad! But thank you anyways. I will try to be more careful. And thank you for being so considerate of my feelings. And no, that's not ranting. And yes, I torture Sango because I love her. Thus the fluff is so much better.

Lemonee Fresh: Watch your language and tone, young whippersnapper! (ummm aren't you like OLDER THEN ME? Oh well. Back to my pointless threats!) Don't make me kick your neko butt Inukou style!! (I know some Tai Chi now!!)

d funny lil demon she is: Soo... are you complimenting me or insulting me? Don't be afraid of horses. I rode 2 today- one I just exercised and got the kinks out of for my teacher. Yeah, they can be pretty powerful, but they are almost human sometimes. Just like babysitting a little kid with a really, really big stick.

Sliver Tears: Thank you very, very much. I absolutely loved your review.

Lavender Valentine: So true, so true. I am working very hard on that problem as we speak- in all of my stories. But thank you any way!  


Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: Whoa. That's a long review! Not that I mind... ^_^

Lil-strange-person: THANK YOU! SHE SAYS YES! GOOD GIRL, SANGO! 

And for the rest: 

Anime-Angel-Ash

rain angst 

Tsuna

Rowen Hashiba

taijyasango

Asteria

shanaka (lol nifty!)

2lazy2login(SM together) 

Sara1664

DemonSlayerGirl

#$CD: Lavender Valentine$#

*Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 7*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Miroku woke up from a blissful, floating doze. Stretching, he hugged the warm girl in his lap closer to him. Sango. Her faint lavender scent tickled his nose: he buried his face into her silky hair, letting the beautifully calming scent wash over him. He nuzzled her, thoroughly enjoying the lavish ardent emotion writhing in his lower stomach. He felt her stir, felt her stretch her body out, then settle back into his arms. Miroku felt playful and decided to test the ground. He lowered his head and gently nipped the rim of her ear. That certainly woke her up. She stiffened in his arms at the queasy feeling invoking a response in her. In return she slid a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. She temptingly stroked the nape of his neck, thrilled at the way he shivered beneath her touch. She smiled. This love thing could be fun. What he did next, however, she was clearly not expecting. Grinning, he had accepted her invitation to come closer and had kissed her neck, mouth wide open of course. Sango's back arched involuntarily as her eyes widened and her senses exploded, earning a deep chuckle from Miroku.

"Feel good?" He whispered into her ear, sensing a shudder pass down her spine. Funny, his body wasn't far off from doing that too. Chani took in a stuttering breath. She nodded vacantly, her mind whirling. Miroku leaned in, the urge to taste more then her neck overpowering him. Sango ducked her head down, suddenly shy and unprepared. She wanted him, there was no mistake in that, it was just... 

"Miroku?" She whispered, still looking down at her hands. Miroku, concerned, pushed her slightly away to try to peek into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chani... what?" Sango took in a deep breath, hoping he would understand.

"I'm just not... just not..." Miroku lent his face a small, knowing smile.

"Ready?" Sango nodded, suddenly ashamed. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, the heat from them making her feel increasingly uncomfortable. Miroku chuckled.

"Sango..." He murmured, his voice so soft Chani almost shivered. "I understand completely... don't worry. Don't be embarrassed. Whenever you are ready, I will be here." Quietly, he hugged her closer, holding her against him until her blush died down. She readjusted her arms, then pondered something that had bugged her for a time now.

"Miroku?"

"Mm?"

"Are we... friends?" Miroku let out a small laugh.

"Friends? Why would we not be, eh?" Sango shrugged.

"Because... I've never really had a friend before, other then my... brother..." She gulped, willing the uncomfortable lump in her throat to disappear. "I was just wondering what it was like and I wasn't sure." She looked up into his indigo eyes and felt her stomach drop delightfully at the gentle emotions flooding them. He put a warm hand to her cheek. Miroku leaned into her, his mouth almost smoothing along her cheek but not quite. His caressing breath fluttered the shorter locks that were beside her ears, making Sango quiver once in delight. 

"Yes, Sango. We are friends... but... I sort of... screw it, I DO wish we were more." Chani froze. Did he really just say he wanted to be her companion? In a more then hello-how-are-you way? She thought about this, weighing her fear against her desire, suddenly no longer able to look him in the eye. She felt Miroku's fit chest sigh against her shoulder in slight longing. He shifted so she was facing him. Once again the annoying red tide ran across her face. Damn blush.

"Chani?" Now it was Sango's turn to answer back simply.

"Mm?" Miroku took in a breath.

"Would you mind terribly... if I... if I kissed you?" There, he thought. It was out. He had taken his chances. Chani shuddered: once again her fear was pitted against her desire. 

__

I want this so bad... But... every time I have hoped it has been brutally destroyed. I have never had someone care for me... like this. If I give in to this, well, frankly, overwhelming craving, will I be hurt? Will he just leave me? **No. No he won't.** NEVER HOPE! Hope is the same as karma. And karma is against me. Miroku will just use you. What else have men done to you in the past? **But Naraku and his friends were never like this, so gentle...** You never went willingly into Naraku's arms you fool! And now you are doing exactly that to Miroku!

Sango stood up, unnerved by her own voice. It was true... she had never accepted her fate with Naraku. It had been pointless to struggle, so she didn't, but she never gave him what he truly wanted. She never kissed back, never gave any sign as to show that she got any pleasure from what he and his disgusting cronies did. She had never participated...

This was all so new.

And frankly, she had no idea what the hell to do.

She didn't even know how to kiss, for kami's sake. 

But... maybe she could learn...

No. That would weaken her.

She couldn't let that happen.

What if...

What if he left her?

She wouldn't survive...

Unless she pushed herself away.

Then she wouldn't be hurt.

Then her heart wouldn't bleed.

Like it had in the past.

~

*Miroku's POV*

I sat there, watching Sango. Her eyes traveled the ground, she shifted nervously from foot to foot, she was chewing her bottom lip... Damn she was scared! What, what have I done? my mind kept asking me. She reacted like she wanted it, but then...

__

Give her time. She's afraid- and who wouldn't be? 

Promise to her. Promise her you won't leave. Tell her you'll stay with her.

Nodding to myself, I stood up and went to her side. Now or never, Miroku!

"Sango, listen. I know you are afraid. I know it's hard to trust- to love- again. I know. And I won't rush you. But if you could just try to trust me... I promise you won't be left behind again. I won't leave you alone. If you just need a friend, just a friend, to lean on, I promise you I will be there to do so. And if you ever want anything- to be more then friends, I mean- I will be there. And Sango? I won't ever leave you. I'll never forsake you. I swear on this- I will remain with you." I gathered her trembling body into my arms, closing my eyes as a few stray tears slipped out. Sango wrapped her arms roughly around my waist, clinging to me as though I was going to let her slip by. Not a snowball's chance in hell. I held on, rocking her, feeling her shudders of sadness slip away. I began to trace her back with a hand, comforting her, considering slipping lower, until-

"MIROKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Inuyasha's voice rang out across the clearing, startling Chani and I. I groaned and pushed her shoulders away, looking into her amused eyes. She giggled serenely and pushed me in Inuyasha's general direction.

"Go on," she urged. "You mustn't keep Inu-baka waiting..." I laughed and tussled her hair.

"Indeed, Chani. It would seem I must leave." I smiled gently and leaned forward, touching her forehead with my lips. I instinctively put my arms tighter around her waist. I removed my lips from her skin, almost skimming the surface as I traveled down to place a peck on her nose. Sango's eyes closed, glazing over with bliss. I chewed my bottom lip and touched my nose to hers. Did I really dare to...?

Yes. I did.

I nuzzled her nose, causing her to open her eyes. The soft dark chocolate depths looked at me, straight into my soul. I moved forward the tiniest bit and brushed her lips as lightly as I could with my own. Sango's eyes shut again as she moved into the small kiss. I kept my mouth shut, although my body was screaming to do the exact opposite and show her I was capable of her wildest dreams. I felt her smile tranquilly against my lips... mm...

*Sango's POV*

I was shocked. And happy. And still slightly doubtful. At the moment, however, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the liquid smoothness of Miroku's lips. They were soft, yes, but firm. I wanted to cry for the benevolence of it all: I know he wanted to be more active, but he kept the intensity down. For me. Well, the physical intensity. The emotional intensity was sky-high. I felt lightheaded: I had to wrap my arms around his neck securely in order to prevent myself from falling over. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I was once again amazed. Miroku, despite his lecherous habits, seemed to be perfectly in control. Well... almost perfectly. One of his hands was stroking just above my waist... He was definitely borderline. He moaned softly in hunger into my lips, sends tremors of electricity down my throat and back. The intense feelings pooled rapidly in my stomach, pleading for me to take action. I contemplated whether or not to tell him to go ahead and have... I smirked inwardly at my wickedness... fun. I decided no. I wasn't quite ready to go beyond a perfectly innocent kiss. Just then, Miroku broke it. I couldn't help but frown: I didn't want this to end. 

"Sorry, Chani..." He whispered. Damn it- his lips looked even more inviting when they were moving and not on my own- "I think Inuyasha might be thinking about coming to find us soon..." His voice dropped even lower, sending wild emotions crashing about my stomach. "I will see you later... I promise. Until then, you have my love." I froze. What the HELL did he just say? My suspicions were proclaimed true. The very next moment he reclaimed my surprised, half-parted lips in another chaste kiss. Well, kind of chaste. _Screw it. I am sick of being alone- I like him, he's nice, he likes me. I want him. So I might as well take him._ I was so drunk on this emotion, so needy for love, that I made a big mistake- I sold my soul and heart to Miroku. I was so stupid, to just give myself away- but I had never felt like this, never yearned for someone's body or heart like this. My very essence ached to feel him against me. So, before he left for Inuyasha, I tempted him as I had been trained. Seductively, I licked his bottom lip, tasting the slightly sweet velvet smoothness. He stiffened, then touched his tongue tip to mine briefly, not invading my mouth, before breaking away. He smiled and ruffled my hair once more, then left for a screaming Inuyasha. 

"See you later, Sango..." With those spoken words, he left. Quietly, though he was gone, I whispered back to him.

"Good bye, Houshi-sama." For that's what he was- the master of my wretched desperate heart.

(A/N: Ok. If you didn't notice how Sango seems to be talking as though she's looking back at this event, READ THE MUSHY STUFF AGAIN. It's very important- how she keeps going on about her desperate soul. Because that's what she is. This story is now being told by her/Miroku: in a later chapter we will finally come to the present.This stuff (and the *cough ANGST cough* to come is all leading up to it.) So don't freak out when I seem to try to make everybody wig out on each other. Like I'm about to do. **IT IS LEADING UP!!! Everybody's gonna hate everybody at one point in my story- just don't freak on me and yell at me for the fights!**)

~

*General POV*

"Miroku! Took you long enough! Good kami where have you been?" Miroku smirked as he bent over to help Inuyasha tie down a bundle of fresh summer grain in the storehouse. Chuckling, Miroku shook his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Miroku said suggestively. Inuyasha froze.

"You've been getting laid with that new slave!" Sango nearly choked from the place that she and Kagome were eavesdropping from near the door. Kagome clamped a hand over Sango's mouth and pressed a finger to her own lips. Inuyasha had very good hearing.

"I have not! That is a falsely made, inappropriate sentence my Inu-baka friend! It's wrong, it's vile, it's against my religion!" Inuyasha walloped him a good one. Miroku grinned. Looking over at Inuyasha, he licked his lips. Inuyasha looked rather nervous at the monk's antics.

(A/N: I would like to make sure you all saw the line that is Miroku's second fav: 'It's wrong, it's vile, it's against my religion'! hehe!)

"Speaking of such things, Inuyasha..." Miroku drawled casually. "What've you and my beautifully _tempting_ slave Kagome been getting on in the wee hours of the night and day? And tell me, is she good?" Inuyasha did an anime-style face plant. Kagome almost did the same.

*WHUMPF* 

"Wadda ya mean, is she good?" Inuyasha growled fiercely. He completely overlooked the jokingly-made comments about Kagome's beauty. 

"Oh, you know..." Miroku winked. Inuyasha blinked, considered, then scowled.

"She ain't that good. Bad, actually. I'd rather kiss a clay pot..." Poor Inuyasha. He had NO IDEA Kagome was listening on... or how much that sentence leaned on Kikyou.

"YOU *BLEEP*ING BASTARD!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha automatically flinched. He was in for it now... "SIT YOUR *BLEEP* ING *BLEEP* ON THE GROUND AND SIT YOUR WAY TO SITTING HELL! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Sango stared in amazement. And she thought the squirrel she had seen run over by a horse demon was bad... 

Inuyasha slowly got up, only to be viciously slammed back down by an enraged "SIT" from Kagome.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LISTEN UP!" Inuyasha winced from his grave. 

"YOU... YOU! I can't describe you! Why can't you just... AUGH! YOU IMPOSSIBLE LOSER!" She gave another angry screech, ran over to Inuyasha, picked him up, slapped him, dropped him, and ran out the door. Before she left, she turned around and gave him an evil look.

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been 6 feet under.

^Yeaaahhhh. There ya go! Sorry this one took me so long- finals and whatnot are killer on the writing. So yeah. Kagome's pissed, Inuyasha is as good as dead, Miroku's making vows and being tempted, and Sango's more needy then me in front of a box of pocky. Which is pretty damn needy. Poor thing- she's so dependent on love. Well, she needs it!!!

Could I get like fricking loads of reviews like I did last time?

7 reviews, please.

**__**

btw- whenever I put 'bleep' I mean the 'f word'. I just don't like to write it. I'm ok with like everything else... ^_- @_@

~Lemonn


	8. A Turn of Luck For All

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS MINE! SUE ME! BRING IT ON, BABY! Seriously. I'm in Mock Trial. I am the attorney for the expert witness. I shall defend myself in the court of law. *takes one look at lawyers for Takahashi* Hey ya know what? *gulps* I just lost my confidence! I don't own him!

Ok. Eight reviews. Could I PLEASE get 100 reviews by chapter 10? **_Don't procrastinate. Don't tell yourself you can't write a satisfactory one. Don't say I don't want it or I won't read it. I NEED THESE REVIEWS! The more reviews you get, the more likely people are to say 'hey that story seems popular it must be good I should read it!'_**

But thanks for the eight anyways!! ^o^

Responses: 

SM together: Thank you very much. I am supposing SM means Sango Miroku? If so, then so true, so true! Eepeth! They are SO kawaii together!! 

Lavender Valentine: THANK YOU! **LAVENDER V. HAS JUST GIVEN ME ONE OF MY MOST FAVORITEST COMPLIMENTIES! I WORK SOOOO UNBELIEVABLY HARD TO CONVEY EMOTIONS TO YOU!!! **GOD I love you, Lavender! May I call you Lavender? ^^

Kitsuki-chan: It's ok. Just don't procrastinate ever again on my stories ^^! Ok. Kazaana. I laughed when I read 'randomly vacuuming things up'. Ok. I did mention it- remember how I said he was wearing prayer beads? *bows furiously* Gomen nasai for confuserating you! Gomen! *bows again but goes lightheaded so stops* 

Sara1664: Oh yes, Kagome is QUITE capable of swearing! *laughs*

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: I KNOW I'VE SEEN A COUPLE PIX OF INU'S DADDY! OMG HE IS SOOOOOOO HOT! Sesshy looks EXACTLY like him! *hands you pix of him, signed by him* here ya go! I had a little, er, *coughs* encounter with him... ^o^

fire lovin demon: Um yeah. I guess I know where this is going... I guess... but hey, if you like it, then on with the show! Thank you for reviewing. I always look forward to opening you reviews!! ^^

shanaka: Thanks for the luck *breaks own leg* hehe! For luck *winces* My finals went well- I got all A's. Stupid Mrs. G in art gave me another A-, but it counts. Yay! And yours?

rain angst: You name is SO COOL. Sorry. I just really like rain (my nickname is Ami, which means rain in Japanese) and I LOVE angst! Hehe, can you tell? Esp. from this story... ^^;

#@!CD: Kitsuki-chan!@#

**__**

*WARNING! READ THIS! THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SOME LIME... ON THE EDGE OF LEMON... SO IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG/OFFENDED BY SUCH THINGS, DO NOT READ THE AREA MARKED BY *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*!*

*Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 8*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Kagome stormed blindly, not really heeding where she was going. She stumbled once, but kept pressing on, her anger fueling her maddened pace. She ended up, some time later, near a small hut. Crying angrily, tears cascading down her red cheeks, she sat on a hill just outside of it, overlooking a small rice paddy. The area hadn't been visited recently: the rice paddy was overgrown with watercress (A/N: do they have watercress in Japan? Well if they don't, sue me.) and other wild weeds. Kagome, in a rage over Inuyasha's stupidity, ran down to the water's edge. She plucked a few strands of the wild watercress and popped it in her mouth, chewing angrily. The bittersweet flavor filled her mouth, comforting her slightly. She kicked off her sandals and made sure her kimono was high enough, then waded into the cool water. Small fish darted here and there, bright flecks of white, orange, red, and black flirted with her toes. Kagome wondered how they got there. 

As she walked, she considered. Inuyasha had made her hopping mad, on the verge of going demon. And she wasn't even a demon. She sidestepped a clump of rice, then kept going on the purposely submerged path. She wriggled her toes as she walked, enjoying the light-colored soft silt that had been scattered to show the walkway. Kagome sighed. This was more like it. Serene, quiet, cool water, and best of all: no Inuyasha.

No Inuyasha. Kagome sighed again. She... would love be the word? Hypothetically (*cough, cough*) speaking, Kagome loved Inuyasha. They had always fought, but never this bad. But then, he had never compared her to a clay pot. So there. Kagome looked up at the skies. A clear, bright blue. A few fluffy white clouds swept about here and there, giving a look of faux perfection. Kagome picked a stone up from underneath the water and threw it angrily, causing a ripple in the otherwise glassy surface. She waited for a while, waiting for the infinitesimal waves to reach her. When they did, she let out a cry.

"Kami-sama, how can this be so perfect, so peaceful? The sky looks beautiful, the water is great, I'm in flawless harmony right now, and yet..." She paused, the tears returning. "My life is SO DAMN CONFUSING! The man I love, I repeat, I LOVE, hates me, thinks I'm horrible... How can that be? Was I so foolish as to believe he loved me back? Of course he doesn't. He loved that Kikyou girl. That slave of Naraku. Of course, when Naraku found out, he did away with the girl and thought he did the same with Inuyasha... But he didn't... Kikyou could do personification spells and he had no idea." Kagome paused again. "And Inuyasha doesn't know it was Naraku who killed her. And then I came along..." She began to cry again. "And all he says is I'm some bitch who can't kiss worth a damn!" She climbed slowly out of the paddy, sobbing. "Stupid, stupid..."

(A/N: Does the 'girl+boy= Naraku killing them' sound familiar? If it doesn't, I believe the chapter labeled 'Inexperience' should help you. Read it over to refresh your memory.)

"You're not stupid." Inuyasha's miserable voice spoke out behind her.

"HOLY CHICKEN! WHAT THE HECK!" Kagome yelled, spinning around so fast that her feet slipped and she flopped butt-first into the water atop some rice. Inuyasha yelled out in concern, although he was wondering why she had yelled something about a chicken.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry!" He gathered her up and swiftly carried her to the hill. Setting her down, he apologized. "I'm sorry I startled you. Gomen!" Kagome slapped him point-blank. 

*SLAP*

"Inuyasha-baka, how dare you show up, huh? And I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about you! You are stupid, not me!" She turned around, livid tears tracking down her already water-glossed face. Inuyasha swung desperately around her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean what I said, about you and the clay pot and-" 

*SLAP*

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. "I DO NOT CARE! YOU SAID IT..." She cried so hard that she grabbed herself around the stomach as though in pain. "You always say it... you are such an insensitive jerk that you never realize how much it HURTS ME! Inuyasha! Why do you torment me? Just get rid of me! Go lament your precious Kikyou!" She cried harder, if possible. Inuyasha dropped to his feet. 

"Kagome? Oh, Kagome, if I'd known, I... dammit Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha fiercely wrapped her up into a tight hug. "I want you to be my mate, Kagome! But now... I'm scared you don't want me and... hell, I don't know what I'll do without you!" Kagome froze. His...

"Your... mate?" She asked, her voice wavering with the scared feeling in her stomach, the feeling that told her he was lying. Inuyasha nodded, golden eyes glossy with unaccustomed emotion.

"My mate." Inuyasha stated as firmly as possible. Kagome gasped.

"As in forever?" She still couldn't believe it.

"As in longer then forever." He stated again. Kagome looked at the ground.

"Me, Kagome? Not Kikyou?" Inuyasha sliced off her words with a harsh kiss. Kagome returned it fully, hoping, praying. When Inuyasha ended it, she couldn't breathe. And that was a good thing at the moment. 

"Kikyou is gone. She will never be back. She's not who I want. Not now, not in fifty years, not in an existence of anything. That would be your place, Kagome. Please?" Now he was begging. Kagome looked in his eyes and saw fear, desire, hopefulness... and truth. Nodding slowly, she smiled.

"Hai, Inuyasha. Hai." 

**__**

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Inuyasha got up and did a brief dance, then landed on Kagome, growling excitedly. "My mate my mate my mate my mate my mate..." He repeated over and over in-between kisses, which he trailed hotly with an open mouth from her forehead to her lips to her neck to her shoulders. Raging desire pooled rapidly in Kagome's lower stomach: she moaned out loud. Kami shoksho, his mouth was too far away from the source of it all! She wrapped her arms around him and twisted her legs around his own, pleading silently with him. Inuyasha felt a feral desire inside of him: his demon side was ordering, screaming for him to take her now. As in right now. Inuyasha's human side couldn't help but comply. Kagome, a little more used to the messages her body was sending her (seeing as she was fully human 24/7), instantly reacted. She began to return his kisses, just as scalding, on his neck. Inuyasha became intensely aware of the pulse of her blood in her neck and his demon side cried out desperately, trying to be heard. It told him to bite her, bite hard, so that she would always be sure of his love. It told him if he did this, no other demon would dare touch her. She would be his for eternity. She wouldn't live a human life, she would live for a long, long time. As long as he. If he became full demon, so would she. Then they would live forever. Kagome was suffering beneath him in the meantime. His touch was torturing her, burning her, invoking something that could not be satisfied unless... and he was going so damn slow! She twined her legs tighter, pulling him closer to the source of her lust, demanding that one simply intricate thing that she needed to satisfy her terrible need. He began to whimper and ran his claw along the offending neckline of her kimono. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

"Get off me, Inuyasha." He whimpered in surprise and hurt and backed off. What...? Kagome grinned.

"I can't take off my clothes with you on me, for kami's sake!" 

**__**

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

****

Ok it's over! Hehehehehe!

~Whee! Dancing on that beautifully thin line between lime and lemon...

****

*The conversation about to take place is suggestive of Naraku's bad habits, very suggestive, so, if you are too young or yeah... blah blah blah. Stop reading. Otherwise- continue on!*

Miroku shook his head. The baka. Saying things like that. He was a little disturbed that Chani and Kagome had been listening, but ah well. Things were good. Except...

Miroku looked down at the cloth covering his curse. It pained him more and more each day, a slow burning ache that seemed to grow every time he went around Sango. Not that he blamed her... Stupid Naraku. He'd have to destroy him soon or else he-

"Miroku. I want my slave back." Speak of the devil. Miroku stood, thoroughly enraged.

"Naraku!? What are you doing here!? Get off my property!" Naraku smirked and sat down on a futon-like seat. 

"I think not, my friend. Please, have a seat. Let me explain." Miroku's fists clenched, pushing his fingernails into his skin.

"This is my home, Naraku. I do not need your invitation to sit on my own property. Why are you here?" Miroku demanded. Naraku smirked.

"Monk, listen. I want my slave back. The dark-eyed one." He said. He looked tired as he said it, but Miroku didn't care.

"I'm not giving her to you. It doesn't take a brilliant person to figure that out! Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm talking to _you._ Here. Let me explain." Miroku got closer to Naraku, flames burning in his eyes over his defense of Chani. "I. Love. Her. And by the gods, she may love me back. I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers- and if I did, I certainly wouldn't give her to you! What, do you think I'm stupid? I know all you plan to do is get her between your legs, you demented hentai! You don't care how much you hurt her, physically and emotionally, in fact you LIKE it when she SCREAMS, and you certainly don't care how young she is! So back off!" He ended, seeing red. Naraku smiled and slowly shook his head.

"While we're on the subject, Miroku. YOU don't seem to care how young she is either! Come now, surely you are not so blind as to not see her beauty! Miroku," he leaned in closer to the monk's face. "You do not dream of taking her into your bed? Hmm? Miroku, enjoy her. She's been beautifully trained, she really has. She passed my expectations a thousand times over. And it's been about that many times too."

"You make me sick."

"Welcome to the world of slave owning, young one." That was it.

"Get out. Chani is mine. Get out now." Naraku shrugged. 

"Yes sir. Just... have some fun. Lighten up, Miroku." He winked. "Oh- and her right side is more sensitive, if you catch what I am saying." Miroku shuddered at the thought.

"OUT!" Naraku left. Miroku fell to the floor, thoroughly horrified with the thought of everything Naraku had said. And Miroku knew that Naraku had meant- and tested- every bit of it. Retching, Miroku threw up.

~

****

*Suggestive Themes/Harsh Swearing Coming Up!*

A little boy, more specifically Shippou, was walking past a hut when he heard some odd noises. Coming closer, he caught a fragment.

"Damn... you... Inuyasha..."

__

What the heck? He thought. _Inuyasha? And was that... Kagome? She sounds really weird..._

"Don't... stop..."

__

HOLY CRAP!! THEY ARE... THEY ARE... RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

He scattered, dropping a small basket of odd mushrooms behind.

*BOMPF* 

"Wahhh!" One of the mushrooms screamed.

*BOMPF*

"Wahhh!"

*BOMPF*

"Wahhh!"

"What the hell... is that... fucking... noise?" Muttered Inuyasha, not to be distracted from his current task of 'spending quality time' with Kagome.

"Who cares?..." Kagome managed to breath out between moans of heavenly pleasure and intense desire. "Who... really... cares?" 

~ 

(A/N: Sorry. I HAD to put that in there! *is laughing hysterically* hahaha... poor Shippou... I wonder how he feels! After all, Kagome's like his mom and whatnot! *laughs harder* hahaha! Ooh ^^ naughty Kagome/Inuyasha!)

****

*End of Suggestive Themes/Harsh Swearing*

"Slave." Sango froze, instantly recognizing the voice. She turned around, dreading the person speaking.

"Slave, your master has turned you over to me. You belong to me again." Sango shook her head.

"No..."

*SMACK*

"You will never speak in your master's presence!"

"Miroku loves me... he gave me his love..."

"He sold his 'love' to me," sneered Naraku, "For a horse. Follow me."

"No..." 

*CRASH*

Sango felt darkness swallowing her, enveloping her in it's smothering ways. The very last conscious thought she had was this:

__

I hate you, Miroku... Why did you betray me? You said I held your love... I was a fool...

God damn you Miroku. God damn you to the most painful hell.

^**DO NOT KILL ME! THIS IS LEADING UP!!**

Well, THAT was interesting! Like I said! LEADING UP!

However, I need a will to continue this story. I really should quit it, considering the damage it's having on my school/homework time... and if people don't appreciate it, what's the point? So, show me that it's worth it: review. Please.

Thanks! ^^

**__**

DON'T FORGET MY OTHER STORIES- VISIT MY PROFILE FOR THEM!!! THEY ARE GOOD! (ACCORDING TO MY REVIEWERS)

REVIEW!!!!! ^^


	9. Nothing Has Changed

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. But 4 of the manga describing his lovely little adventures are!! Numbers 1, 9, 15, and the BRAND SPANKING NEW NUMBER 16 to be exact!! MUH HAHAHAHA!

Oh. And Kagura officially KICKS ROYAL ASS YO!!!

Sorry.

EEPETH!!! *begins to dance* I got... *counts* **14 REVIEWS!!! EEEEEEE!! ***just imagine a little person who looks like Sango dancing about room* Ah ha! Feeling good! Uh-huh! And yes, I actually DO look like Sango. But that's irrelevant to my cause, see. 

So. Responses to my BELOVED (!!!) reviewers:

****

~*Because of my million billion *cough 14 cough* reviews, I can't answer 'em all. So, do not be offended if you did not say enough to invoke a conversation. Gomen!! *sweatdrops* -_-;*~

fire lovin demon: I like your plan but... it does not fit. Gomen. Well... maybe... *laughs like a screwball maniac*

Aamalie: Well, I am glad you decided to read my fic!!! I am so honored. Yeah, some slave fics really DO suck. Grr. Baka ningen writers. Ah well. Hey- do you know of any stunningly good M/S fics? I need to increase my writing 'vocabulary' on them!! ^^

SM Together: I DID peek at your fics- KAMI TAKE IT ALL ARE THEY GOOD!! Whee, I had SO MUCH FUN reading them!! *sighs* Ah, Miroku and Sango...

Mykah Leigh: I did manage to sneak a bit of a look at your fics, and from what I had time to read, you are doing very well for yourself!! I like them very much, and desire to read the rest of them! Keep writing!

Kitsuki-chan: Of COURSE A REPLY!! I LOVE YA!! Oh, and: *bows many times* Of course I bow. Reviewers are to be a coveted and treasured thing. *bows until blood rushes to head* Eeeh!

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: Hey. And yes, Orlando kicks ass. He's my bitch. *giggles* *stabs Naraku with two toothpicks tied together with tape in a 90 degree angle* Hiraikotsu!! Whoopa!

Kitten Kisses: Need any help? I am available as a muse, you know. You can do it!! You can!! GO YOU!!! Just think up a story whilst trying to sleep. Hell, works for meh!

AND A HUGE THANKS TO:

Lavender Valentine

sango-to-miroku

shanaka

rain angst

Anime-Angel-Ash

Queen-Guinevere-Gwyn (Jeezuz is your name hard to spell or WHAT!?)

angel.ceres (I LOVE Ceres... Personally, Aya's bf is my fav. They. Are. SO. Together. Ne? [Is his name Toya or something? My book's in my locker @ school, and I haven't read it for a while... *sniffs*])

Ok! On to the story!!

****

NOTE: Don't be afraid to review and ask me to read your stories! I WILL! I remember asking people to read MY stories... and how overjoyed I was when they did. I shall do so, and review if I have time, if you ask. So, ASK!!

~Lemonn

*^!CD: Kitten Kisses!^*

*Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 9*

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Sango lay in a place she had prayed to never see nor feel again. The barn loft. She trembled, not from lack of sleep, the loss of blood, nor even from the damage her body was wreathed throughout with. No, Sango did not tremble for these reasons. 

She trembled from a pure, dark, writhing hate. A hate that threatened to kill both her and the one it was focused so keenly on.

__

I hate you, Miroku... Why did you betray me? You said I held your love... I was a fool...

God damn you Miroku. God damn you to the most painful hell.

This simple yet intricately burning phrase repeated itself over and over, flushing her mind then doubling over.

__

I hate you, Miroku... Why did you betray me? You said I held your love... I was a fool...

God damn you Miroku. God damn you to the most painful hell.

"WHY!?" She screamed, feeling her worn vocal cords stretch taunt and then shudder as tears swept her face. "Why? Why..." She coughed and flipped her head to the side, misery overtaking her. She was so far gone, her heart pushed so close to the edge she did not feel the pain coursing her body. Her right fist clenched itself tightly, her left arm shattered and unable to move. Sango swallowed her tears.

"I have cried enough over that bastard. I will not- I will not cry..." As though directly disobeying her, a single tear tracked it's way down her abused cheek. She sniffed, and once more the blindly infuriating rage took her. Her mind devastated, her body battered inside and out, she held on to but one thought.

__

Miroku... you will die. I will kill you myself.

Sango smiled suddenly, sanity holding on by a shred.

__

No... I won't kill you. I'll just tear out your soul.

Like you did mine.

And you won't get it back.

If I can't regain mine, then neither can you.

~

"Chani! Chani! Where the hell did that girl disappear to?" Miroku snarled, quite beside himself. First Kagome, then Inuyasha, now Chani... where the hell did people keep going? "Kouga! Where is Ship-"

"WAH! MIROKU!" Miroku spun around. 

"Shippou? What in the seven-"

"MIROKU! INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE-"

"Yes, yes, get on with it, cub!" Kouga cried, bopping Shippou over the head. Shippou, quite traumatized, wailed out an answer, blushing as bright as his hair.

"Theyarematinginafrickingshack," he screamed, banging his head against Miroku's staff. "Bakabakabakabakabaka..."

"They're what? Gomen, Shippou, but I didn't quite catch that." Miroku said. Kouga, on the other hand (having very good youkai ears), heard and howled with laughter. 

"Theyaremating in a frickingshack," Shippou said, slowing down enough. "I AM SUCH A BAKA! WHAT IF THEY HEARD ME!?" Kouga howled even louder. Miroku remained curious, not quite catching on.

"Just spit it out, for kami's sake! Shippou! Answer me!" Miroku yelled, slapping the little kitsune to calm him.

*FLIP*

"I was walking," Shippou started, completely normal, holding up little notecards with pictures drawn in crayon on them. He flipped them with every explanation. (A/N: Like in that one ADORABLE episode!!)

A little kitsune was seen, strolling along, whistling and swinging his basket of mushrooms. 

*FLIP*

"When I happened to run across a shack!" 

A picture was now seen, depicting a shock, static-furred kitsune, mouth open and mushrooms all over at the sight of a shack that seemed to be jumping. 

*FLIP*

"I heard some strange noises."

Words like 'ooh baby', 'do it again', 'lower', and 'harder' were appearing around the shack, which continued to jump. Miroku swallowed, beginning to get the gist of it. For once, he was not especially interested in such perverted phrases. But did Shippou stop? Oh, heavens no!

*FLIP*

"Of course, we all know a CERTAIN dog and cat that have been after one another for quite some time now-" Here, Sesshomaru let out a 'no SHIT kitsune no baka...'

A card showing a dog, rose in mouth, on it's knee in front of a blushing cat with clasped paws. 

*FLIP*

"And we all saw them share that lovely little kissy-poo."

A dog and cat, tongues anywhere and everywhere, making out behind a hay pile while a giant dog, a wolf, weird looking-monk, a sweet-looking kitty (Rin, no doubt), and the kitsune looked on, laughing it up.

*FLIP*

"But we NEVER EXPECTED rejection..."

The cat storming off, sparks flying, while the dog looked somewhere else away from the cat, arms crossed and eyes stubborn.

*FLIP*

"But they must have forgiven each other, for, well..."

A dog and cat hugging each other, but unzipping each other's costumes in back.

"But back to the noises."

*FLIP*

"Naturally, I was shocked out of my mind! Then, I recognized the voices and realized..."

A giant, red 'XXX' was covering a Kagome and Inuyasha, who were drawn on the floor. Inuyasha was, of course, on top of Kagome. A red dog costume and a pink cat costume lay on the floor beside them, as well as a sword and a bra. Here, Shippou put down the cards.

*SLAM*

"And that concludes my tale of where Inuyasha and Kagome have been all of this time." Shippou crossed his arms and nodded, eyes closed. Miroku gaped. Kouga kept laughing. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. Rin giggled sweetly and poked Sesshomaru, who smiled and, giving in, let out a deep chuckle. Inuyasha and Kagome, both being famous for their 'perfect timing', walked in at that exact moment.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Inuyasha growled. A half-choking half-laughing Kouga merely flipped a couple of notecards at them. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Kagome screamed. "SHIPPOU!"

"WAH! INUYASHA! KAGOME IS HITTING ME! WAH! MIROKU! KOUGA! SAVE ME!!!"

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED PEEPING TOM OF A KITSUNE! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha screamed, chasing a terrified fox boy out of sight. Kagome, blushing madly, disintegrated the cards with a pink glow that none of the current onlookers felt like dealing with. They all backed up a few paces, even Sesshomaru. As in they high-tailed it outta there! O !!!

(A/N: *laughs ass off* I dunno if you have seen that episode where Shippou draws on the paper, but it's sooo funny. And in all honesty, he is a very good animator!! That section there is dedicated to my friend Shippou-chan as congrats for the awesome play. Anyways, back to the depressing stuff... -_-;)

~

Sango blinked, watching the shafts of sunlight filter through the cracks in the beams above her. She watched as the hay must slowly swung in a pendulum-like manner down these beams of light. Sango shifted, then sighed, making several pieces of the dust go whirling back up. Wincing, she attempted to move her left arm, but to no avail. All she got was searing pain moving up the agonized limb. Damn. Broken. She could feel the splinters of bone grind against one another, and almost passed out. Black fuzz clouded her vision as her mortal ache took over, and for a while she wandered the realm between consciousness and flat-out death. Jerking back to the real world, she sourly wondered what had brought her back. She didn't feel pain in that blessed cool abyss- here, however, was a different spin on the tale. Sango soon discovered her awakener. 

Rain.

The sunlit cracks of before that had so 'amused' Sango now were her curse: cold, harsh, painful rain now flew towards her. The hay quickly became damp and Sango, for lack of warmth and security, wept. Not that you could tell: the sparse drops of water efficiently hid the molten silver that traversed her face. Sango cried harder: the water was beginning to sting in her wounds. She cried out when a place in her arm screamed. Looking down, Sango became nauseated. At one point of her arm a splinter of bone had obviously pierced through: a small hole riddled with clotted blood lay between her wrist and joint. She cried hard, sobbing. Could things get any worse?

She had been betrayed.

She was Naraku's slave once more.

She hurt like hell, and all that that phrase implies.

She was on the brink of loosing her sanity.

She wanted to die, for kami's sake.

She needed to wound Miroku, both bodily and spiritually.

And dammit, her arm was grossing her out.

Sango continued to cry until the rain lightened up. A sudden sound shocked her, causing her to jump. She winced as pain shot through her, then she concentrated on the noise. Sango froze and a single tear ran as she heard the clanking of Sankujou. 

~

Miroku was livid. For once in his life, he was truly mad. Naraku had taken Chani.

And to where, he almost didn't want to know.

Miroku had run all the way to Naraku's property, promptly beating the shit out of the bastard. He left only because he had become outnumbered, and then it was reluctantly. He killed as many of Naraku's henchmen as possible, but soon he had had to run. Miroku had to rescue Chani, after all. He had raced for the barn, dashed in, and scuttled up the ladder. Nausea hit him hard as he tried not to imagine Sango's current state. He held his breath. _Kami-sama, give me strength. _He prayed silently, then took the plunge. He vaulted into air, landing gracefully on the loft. He almost fell back down. It was worse then he thought.

*Miroku's POV*

"Sango?" I whispered, barely able to look at her. She struggled to sit up, but I pushed her gently down. I smiled when I realized that she was able to move, at least. "Shh, don't move. Don't move. I will-" She cut me off physically.

*SMACK*

I flipped back, stunned. She had just hit me, and hard. I blinked.

"Chani?" I questioned, thoroughly lost.

  
"Don't... call me... that!" She screamed, her voice almost giving out. She shook with unsurpassed rage. "You betrayed me!" Angry tears coursed down her cheeks. I was frozen. Betrayed? "You betrayed me to Naraku! You said... you said you loved me! You lied! And I was..." Her voice softened, and she brought her hand next to her chin. "And I was stupid enough to believe you." She closed her eyes for a moment, the look on her face remorseful. My heart ached at the sight of Sango so broken. But that did not last long. She looked up again, angry once more. "Leave!" She snarled.

"But... Naraku..." I tried to start.

"I would rather be with Naraku then you!" She spat at me. Her eyes did not lie: she actually thought Naraku and I had... good god! That was it.

"Sango! What are you talking about?" I tried not to raise my voice. It didn't work so well.

"You SOLD me to him for a HORSE!" She screamed, fist clenched. "YOU LIED! You said I held your love!"

"But you do! Naraku lied!" I tried desperately to calm her, but she flung my arms away. I stared, hurt. 

"Who am I to believe? Naraku saved my brother. You just led me on!" She continued to scream, her face contorted with unbelievable anger and pain. My heart clenched, I was the cause! I searched her eyes for any sign of Sango, of Chani, any at all. My search was to no avail. She was beyond recognition now: at least, her heart was. 

"Naraku is a lying bastard!" I yelled, my face flushing.  


"Then you have something ELSE in common! Other then your cruel hearts and your sick ways!" She yelled, the tears continuing to fall. For once in my life, I was mad at a woman. And to think it was Chani. My Chani. I could not believe what she had just said. Me and Naraku? Alike? Our HEARTS and THOUGHTS the SAME? No. NO! Not possible! my mind screamed. No!

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE MY SLAVE! LISTEN TO ME!" I trembled with rage, not realizing my fight was with Naraku and not the torn maiden in front of me. She stopped, staring at me, the hurt in her eyes doubling. I continued to rant like a insane maniac. "You have been my bitch all this time..." I threw out. I had been pushed so far I was saying anything to get her to come with me. "Why would it change? I enjoy your company! You are right! There! Happy!? Now, come on! I want you back home NOW!" Roughly, I grabbed her. Picking her up, I stormed out, ignoring her cries of pain and anger. She hit me, but I didn't feel it. I got up unceremoniously onto my horse and kicked her on, speeding off into the black horizon.

^WAHH!! I AM SUCH A CRUEL BETA!! OH!! HOW CAN I DO THIS!?

But it's LEADING UP... As I always say:

"Angst today makes for a sweeter fluff tomorrow."

And how true it is!!

  
REVIEW! I WANT TEN REVIEWS! PRONTO!!


	10. One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I do own 3 nice little stories on my own sick fantasies on them!! Eee! For more information, please contact my profile. Thank you and have a nice day!

****

*SINGS LOUDLY* I GOT A MILLION BILLION REVIEWS!! OMG! I BROKE 100 ON CHAPTER 9!!! NO FRICKING WAY MAN!! EEEEEEEEE!!!!! Sorry. It's over.

Since I have so many, I cannot reply to all. However... I shall list your name!!

Responses to my 31 REVIEWS!!!:

Kitsuki-chan: As to the 'Sango's broken arm' question- Naraku was being a bastard and broke it as punishment. Why? Because it adds more drama to the story. It's a sideline angst thing.

Shohoku no Miko: I find it awesome too. *is hit by Hiraikotsu and Sankujou many times* OF COURSE I CARE! I sent you an email, so respond if you so wish. Just don't reveal the email to ANYONE. Mucho gracias!

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: *shakes head* You art so weird... but I love ya for it! *hands you a Barbie dress* Put Naraku voodoo doll in that! Trust me, he looks so PRETTY! *winks and laughs*

Aamalie: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO, ARIGATO!!

Khepri: We shalt talk later, girl. And yes, this is Mikki's friend. ^-^

RogueSummers: You are wrong- X Men Evolution was the first animated show to catch my eye. Sorry, but JEAN KICKS ASS. She SO belongs to Scott- so Rogue can marry Logan. So there. And did you know that Jean is still alive? She comes back and becomes the Phoenix. Yup. *nods*

rogue-cowgirl: Ayame? Sho. I love her- she is the coolest. Next to Sango, of course.

Ai8: *giggles* *cries* Ok, lemme essplain. These stories are my LIFE- I need them to survive. I would NEVER quit a story just because I didn't get reviews. *shakes head, tears still falling* I'm sorry you were under that impression. But in all honesty- I'll still write. I just... am motivated... by reviews. But who isn't, eh?

LiL psYchO: I DID read your one shot- and it was so professional! I forgot for a moment it was fanfic. And I could see it all happening! EE! IT WAS SOOOO SWEET! I LOVED IT!!! WRITE MORE!

Cattiebrie393: Actually... dressage, hunter, and yep, show jumping. But I seem to be best @ dressage. Grr. Although, I LOVE to do hunter trials!! And thou?

Rowan Hashiba: NO! NO! NOT THE BOA! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY O MIGHTY ROWAN HASHIBA-SAMA!!

Kitten Kisses: We ought to co-write. You write, I beta-read. We should! It would be so fun!! *giggles*

And to the rest of you kick-ass people:

Lavender Valentine

SleepyHead

Puppkid

rain angst

Sangon'Miroku4ever (haha, yep! Your name kicks!!!)

Shon-Poe/Jo-jo (Hey, my nickname has been Ami. It means rain!)

Kitana

SM together

silverninja

shanaka

Caroline

Stephanie

anhimals (*nods furiously* I agree! He should!)

fire lovin demon (*nods* I love pixi stix!)

The Night Rain

isasimstories

lucky709

Anime-Angel-Ash

shamrock650

*Slave To One's Fears*

*Chapter 10*

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Miroku dropped to the ground. Just fell. Just let gravity take his weight. He lay on the wooden floorboards of his own private house, staring at the reddish colored wood. But he didn't see. All he could see was a fuzzy white void. His ears did not hear the whispers of Kagome and Rin outside of his door. The only thing he heard was Sango's screams. Chani's enraged cries as he took her away against her will. Her cries of pain and inner suffering, her cries of betrayal and mind-blowing wrath. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he had seen her...

__

~*Flashback*~

"Put me down! Please! Please..." Sango screamed, bucking her hips violently. Hikegan lost her balance at the girl's physical protests, and stumbled on the path. Miroku straightened the panicked horse as best he could. He gritted his teeth and clutched the screaming girl to his chest harder. As they drew into the courtyard, he reined in his mare harshly and yelled for someone to come. Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled out, still cleaning bridles, and Kouga whipped into the yard with his unnatural speed. Kagome screamed.

"What the hell did you DO to her, Miroku!?"

"Shut up! Just shut up and take her!" Miroku shouted hoarsely at her, earning a punch from Inuyasha. He barely felt the contact, however, and dismounted from the horse as soon as a shocked Kagome had taken a (by now) blacked-out Chani. He mumbled something about cooling down his mare to Kouga, and stumbled off in an unknown direction. Faintly, he heard Sango cry out as her consciousness returned.

~*End Flashback*~

"How could I do that to her?" He whispered to no one. "How could I kill her?" A lone tear, wrought of pure silver, fell to the floor. Miroku closed his eyes. This pain- it was so intense- he couldn't take it. No more. He needed to end it, but how. "Do I deserve to live?" He whispered. "No..." He sat up, leaning weakly against the thin rice paper walls. He stared down at his right hand, swathed in purple. "Shit... that hurts..." He murmured gently, moving his fingers. Despair rippled throughout his body, and his hands began to shake. He closed his eyes and brought the cursed appendage up to the base of his throat, where it presided. An uncomfortable lump soon formed behind it. 

"Lord Miroku-sama..." A quiet, shaking voice said. Miroku's eyes flew open. 

"C-Chani!?" He whispered, not daring to believe it. But it was true. Sango, arm in a sling, was standing in front of him. All tears, all blood was gone. Just a bandaged arm and several cuts on the visible skin. She smiled gently and knelt beside him. He watched, enthralled, as she stretched the unwounded hand out. The universe seemed to hang on that hand, the world clung to the hope that wreathed it. Miroku's eyes followed it, and he shivered as she smoothly stroked his cheek. He stared at her, disbelieving, as she smiled and sat back onto the floor fully. He attempted to smile back.

And the world shattered.

"Take me," Sango whispered. "You're right. I am your bitch. So take me. Go on," she prompted, slipping a sleeve of her light kimono off. Then Miroku realized it- this was no dream. This was no heaven.

This was hell.

He stood wildly, his heart throbbing painfully as Sango stood up. She walked up to him, her flat stomach pressed against his. She completely undid her ties and slipped the top of her kimono off fully. His mouth dropped open, but not at what was revealed. For he wasn't even thinking about that. His head was going to explode, his heart threatened to rupture at the demise of Chani's soul. That soul he had loved. He shook his head frantically.

"Put your top back on. N-now..." He ordered, trying to look away. Sango grabbed his arms and snarled.

"What? What's the matter? Am I no longer _worthy _of your eyes? Is that it?" Tears gathered, but she swallowed and they disappeared. Miroku gently put his hands up to hers and forced her off. He backed up, horrified. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. Sango's bottom lip trembled and she advanced farther, pulling him all the way to her. She shook, he could feel her fear in the vibrations traveling through her body to his. She spoke again, her voice tearing at him and rendering him speechless.

"Am I too _tarnished_ for your touch? What about that? Will you not have a dirty prostitute screw you?" She said, then rammed her mouth against his. Miroku was lost in her taste, her touch, but it burned. It stung on him like a dangerous acid, a poisonous sutra. He pushed her off, trying not to hurt her, but nonetheless it took quite a bit of force to get her away. He looked her up and down, not admiring her beautiful body but instead seeing only the scars. Not the ones on her skin, but the ones dwelling deep inside her. The ones that refused to heal or fade. The ones that Naraku had laid there.

No. The ones that _he_ had laid there. 

A tear slipped out of Chani's eye. She rubbed it away, biting her lip. She knew she couldn't loose it. She had to do this. This last job. 

And then she could end it. End her life. The suffering would end. The pain would cease.

And she could go to hell. Who had ever heard of a prostitute going to a heaven?

All she needed was Miroku's cooperation. That was it. Who cared if she got laid once more? It's not like it would put another black dot on her record. Her record was already a solid midnight sky. Sango swallowed, trying to ignore the raw sensation her throat was pulsing. She stepped back up to Miroku. She had him against a wall, her feverish body was smothering his in a fit of desperate revenge. She leaned her mouth next to his ear and spoke once more.

"Tell me, Master. Why do you not take me? I am yours... I can pleasure you beyond the brink of sanity... I know how..." Miroku shook his head and pushed her away, face streaked with silent tears. Carefully, he replaced her kimono. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her aside and tried to stride away from her. His heart cried out with every step. Sango screamed.

"Am I so undesirable that you must conceal me from your sight?" She yelled, fading to a whisper by the last few words. Miroku turned around. Smiling gently, he shook his head.

"No, Chani-"

"Don't call me that!" Sango screamed, clutching her hands over her heart as though in physical agony. "Don't!"  


"No, Chani. You are beautiful... but this is not right. I cannot do this to you." He ran out of the room, leaving Sango by herself. Sango blinked, then dashed out after him. Her tears flowed freely now, her remorse plain upon her face as she searched the house for him. She ran outside, seeing his purple cloak swish before it disappeared in that direction. She found him eventually, standing in the field where they had ridden together. He was staring at his hand, the one covered with a hand sheath. She stared at him. He began to take it off, and suddenly she understood. Naraku's curse... his favorite... he had struck Miroku with it! Sango was torn in half. She didn't know what to do, where to go, what to say.

__

Should I rescue him, destroy his attempt at suicide...

Or let him die the painful death he deserves?

Suddenly, a loud whistling was heard. Dark purple smoke and electric lines of pure energy swooped around the monk, wreathing him in an eternal flame. Before Sango's conscious mind could react, she began to run towards her master. She found herself stumbling in her panic, her dead feet unable to work properly. She screamed out as Miroku started to turn the kazaana towards himself.

"No! Miroku, don't! MIROKU!" Sango screamed, finally reaching him. She felt her kimono lift, her hair swirling into the air with the force of the deadly curse. Her broken arm, maimed too badly to react to her desperate pulling, began to head into the hole. Sango screamed as she felt the darkness pull at her limb. Miroku yelled and hit her amr into her chest, where Sango clutched it tightly. Miroku yelled over the din.

"Get away, Chani! Move!" He pointed the wind tunnel away from her, and continued to suck branches and various pieces of foliage into his hand. Sango shook her head.

"No! I won't let you die!"

"Just let me go!"

"NO!" Sango jumped at the young man's curse, closing her eyes tightly as she felt it pick her up. Suddenly, she plummeted towards the earth and slammed unceremoniously into the dirt. She opened her eyes. Miroku had closed off the curse, just as she had hoped. She attempted to stood up shakily. He ran to her and knelt, trying to make sure she was alright. Sango, remembering her anger, shook him off and stood up bravely. Angry tears pricked her eyes, and she let a few slip before slapping Miroku with all her might.

"You BASTARD!" She screamed. "What the HELL were you trying to do?" Miroku looked down.

"I was trying to rid the world of it's curse."

"What, yourself?"

"Exactly." Miroku said sadly. "I-"

"You're damn right you're a curse. Look... look at me!" Sango turned away from him. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach, crying out in a pain beyond mortal belief. "You betrayed me..."

"No." Miroku said firmly, falling beside her. "No. I would never do that. Chani? The first day I laid eyes on you... that first day in the barn... I swore to myself I would never let any harm come to you. I made a blood oath, mine on yours. I swore I would get you out and help you heal. Inside and out. I broke that promise. Now, I... Chani, if keeping you safe means keeping you from myself, so be it. I must die- I've caused you too much pain. I..." His voice choked over. "I have to g-go." He strode about thirty feet away, but stopped briefly at Sango's cry.

"Miroku! If... If I am just a slave, why must you keep your frivolous promise?" She said, still mad but wondering. His words had captivated her. Miroku turned and smiled softly. His heart wrenched with pain, but he steeled himself and choked out the last few words.

"Because I love you." With that, he smiled. One last time.

And Miroku opened the kazaana and leaned forward, eyes closed, into his death.

~Ack! So much happened! *shivers* Ok, Sango REALLY scared me back there. Jeez! Scary woman! Hey, she was going insane. But...

DUN DUN DUN! 

Will Miroku survive?

Well... Let's have a poll.

Live Miroku, pissed Sango, 

or!

Dead Miroku, grieving Sango?

Hmm.

I wonder... Send me reviews with your opinion and we shall see, ne?

Ja ne!  


~Lemonn

****

PS! I HAVE A NEW SANGO/MIROKU STORY!! IT'S CALLED _DIRTY LITTLE THIEF_!! IT'S RATED R, BUT ONLY BECAUSE OF SWEARING AND POSSIBLE LIME/LEMON... ^-^ BUT YOU GUYS LIKE THAT, SO.... READ!!!


	11. Eight Days

Disclaimer: I forgot how to do these! GWAH! Ah yes. Inuyasha is not mine.

Oh. My. Kami. I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I don't deserve any of the reviews I have. But let me explain- school. We all know that word. We all know how that word can keep us from writing. But it's still not a good enough excuse. I've had terrible writer's block, in which I can write everything BUT the 5-odd ongoing stories I have on FF. And I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks because of it, but at least I updated, right??

(To quote Khepri:)-gaspchokestruggleforair- WAH! WAH! WAH! counts reviews 35 reviews! recounts to make positive sure YES! 35!! faints revives chokes faints revives said reactions go on for a few hours

Ok! Responses!

Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: What am I trying to do? WHAT AM I TRYING TO DO!? What d'you THINK I'm trying to do!? breathes in calm, natural voice Write a good story, of course. hisses My Miroku! I AM SANGO'S INCARNATE! STAY AWAY! breathes again Here's a cookie! Love ya tons!

Ai8: Ah. Thanks for clearing that up! (And I don't mean that sarcastically!) Thanks for the info- I shall keep it in mind.

Anime-Angel-Ash: There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with shameless advertising... done it myself. And I believe I read your fanfic- it brought tears to my eyes. And I have a rep for not crying. So kudos to you!

Rebecca: Wow. SOMEBODY THANKED ME FOR AN UPDATE! YES!

Shon-Poe/Jo-jo: sighs You got me.

Kitsuki-Chan: A reunion for those cursed? strokes chin Hmm... bwa ha! I shall consider it! (Maybe a one-shot comedy or something...)

Cattibrie393: Actually, I've had the end planned out for like a half a year now... I dunno why I do polls. I just know I like it when other authors do me that favor.

rain angst: is struggling Can't... make... Miroku... die!! For you, I will probably write an angst 'what if??' chapter. Just for you. Sounds like a lot of fun... or lack thereof.

Mykah Leigh: 'Ja ne' means 'good bye', but can only be used by teenage girls. Yeah.

Khepri: Heya. You know, you don't have to throttle me. You could just 'Ayame' me. thunks into ground SPLUNK!! To answer your question: _Carefully, **he replaced her kimono**. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her aside and tried to stride away from her. His heart cried out with every step. Sango screamed. _Etc. See? He put her kimono back on. Good boy.

And to the rest- I cannot name you all. But I love you, and I appreciate you so much. Thanks for your undying support. grins How about some more?? KIDDING! WAH!

Slave To One's Fears

Chapter 11

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Miroku leaned forward, willing the blessed curse to take him. _I never knew it would take so long,_ he thought. It seemed to be picking him apart rather than just taking in his whole body- his skin began to tingle then sting as he lost small bits of his skin. He grimaced. So it hurt, be devoured like this. A burning coldness swept his body as at last it drew him closer, killing him, sucking his very soul out through his pores. He let out a pained cry as the burning sensation peaked, as a freezing inferno spread through his body, but then-

A warm touch, comforting, and most definitely not human. It moved closer, twining about his legs, wrapping around his waist, nuzzling his closed throat. It distracted him, pulling him from the horrific reality, made him believe this was not happening. He opened his eyes, and was met by a light. Before him flashed a fleeting image of wings, the feathers waving but gently, though the winds were strong. His eyes, for a brief moment, contracted, and were colored a pale blue. Something hit him in the face, flying with such rapidity that he had no time to attempt to block it. Then he fell, and remembered no more.

Miroku woke to a fuzzy feeling. Memories flashed before him, memories that did not belong to him. His insides twisted sickly as he fought to regain his composure. A memory wavered, then played in front of him. Miroku used every ounce of training he had ever learned and focused on the image and the meaning it bore. A dark afternoon, the sickly scent of death covering him, burning, filling his nostrils with the heavy sensation of suffocation. Weight pressed all around him, and a panic filled his senses as the true meaning of his confinement registered. He choked on a dirt-like material, sputtering, but suddenly it was gone. The weight, the lack of air, the ground, everything. A new memory replaced it.

Miroku suddenly felt dirty, like he would after riding one horse for hours on end. Only it was as though... he couldn't explain it. No man could explain the dirtiness. Only a woman would know. A man, completely naked, lay by his side, and Miroku automatically leapt away in horror. He felt sick when he realized the man was Naraku, and tried not to look at him. Despite his efforts, his vision was controlled, and swept over Naraku's body several times. Then it shifted, and Miroku saw that he wasn't in his own body. Even the small comfort of seeing a lovely woman's nude body wasted away when he finally realized who's memories he was in.

Again the scenes changed. Miroku saw a sunrise, it's beautiful colors streaming through the air. The tranquility he felt was not his own, he was far too frightened to feel like this. His body ached, but was dulled somehow by the lightly wet air and the feeling of contentment and peace. His body lay on soft grass underneath a tree, and Miroku's gaze wavered to the tree's branches. The lower ones were shining with dew and a drop splattered onto one of Miroku's unusually white feminine legs. He sighed with gratitude and offered a prayer to Kami for making this brief moment happen. Unfortunately for Miroku, this dream lasted for only a short time.

Another scene, far more frightening. He seemed to have moved back in time, and he was nearly frightened out of his wits to once again find Naraku in his mind's eye. Thankfully, he was fully clothed. His dark, makeup-lined eyes stared creepily at him, and a knot formed in Miroku's already squeamish stomach. Naraku spoke but a few words- **_Come to me... undress..._** but it was enough to make Miroku scream. However, his scream sounded... feminine... it was one he was now accustomed to. He recognized it and felt both his and Sango's body wretch in unison as Naraku clung to them.

"Is he alright?" Asked a worried Rin. Sesshomaru, standing silently after swiping a few strands of stubborn midnight from Miroku's forehead, nodded. His eyes were weary but unworried, and comforted Rin as they swept her body.

"He should be fine, once his skin grows another layer. He's missing quite a bit in some places. How is Sango?" He asked of Rin, who shifted nervously.

"She's been just... laying there, not moving and hardly breathing. Every now and then she'll mutter something about a horse, but once..." Here, she hesitated. Sesshomaru gathered her gently and persuasively into his arms, silently begging her to go on. Rin swallowed and nodded to no one but her self. "-But once she said 'I will save your soul if it kills my own, Sango' or something like that. It was like it wasn't... I don't know... it just sounded like she was talking to herself." Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully.

"I believe, Rin, that when Sango, well, jumped Miroku and knocked him out... there was some sort of memory offering. It's confusing, yes, but somehow... somehow they're sharing parts of their lives with one another."

"Is that even possible?" Rin whispered as she looked at Miroku's beaten but breathing figure.

Sango's POV

I woke up, feeling both delirious and as close to reality as I ever was. My body hurt, screamed was more like it, but I felt as though everything was fine. I smiled, trying to ignore that odd feeling in my stomach. The odd feeling that I had forgotten something very important.

Oh gods. Miroku.

Where was he!?

I shot up off of the futon, ignoring the screaming protests of my muscles, and tried to make it to the door. Halfway, however, I tripped and went careening into the floor. I stretched out my arm to try to block my fall... bad idea. The broken bone sent flames of pain spurting through my system, driving me to tears. I let out a loud whimper, but soon learned that I had actually screamed. The buzzing noise that had began to sound in my ears had dulled the noise. Kagome burst through the door and was soon at my side, helping me stand and guiding me back to my bed. I struggled, muttering about Miroku and how I needed to see him. I looked into Kagome's eyes and saw a dull pain in them.

"K-Kagome-chan?" I whispered. "Where is Miroku?" She offered me a smile.

"In... in his room, Sango-chan. Now," she said quickly. "let's get you back into your bed and-" She was going too fast. Something was wrong.

"Kagome- what's the matter with Miroku?" I asked, cutting her off. Kagome froze in mid-attempt to get me back onto my futon. She nibbled her lip. Still not looking me in the eyes, she tried to skirt the question.

"Oh, Miroku." She gave a nervous laugh. "He's fine, just fine. He's in his room and-"

"Kagome. Tell me the truth. Or at least describe IN DETAIL what's the matter with Miroku!" I started to shout and angry tears lined my eyes, threatening to spill over and flood my already overfed system. Kagome's smile disappeared and she looked frightened at my sudden outburst. I closed my eyes and took a collected, calming breath in and then opened my eyes. I smiled sadly as a tear slipped out. "Gomen ne, Kagome... please. What's happened to Miroku?" Kagome swallowed and looked up at me through thick black eyelashes.

"He's... he's been in a coma, Sango. We don't know why or how." I felt my throat catch. I began to shake.

"For how long?"

"Eight days."

A/N: Ok, ok. First off: I'm sorry about this rather interruptive A/N, but I need to explain some things. Alright: The 'wings' Miroku saw are a figment of his imagination. They represent how clean/[enter sappy words here]/necessary Sango is in his life. Sango saved him by slamming into him (although he describes it as gently hugging because, well, he's dying and any human contact would feel 'heavenly [no pun intended] right about then) and then knocking him out/closing his wind tunnel. I'm sorry, rain angst, I really did want to kill him for a really sad story- but I'll post a 'what-if' chapter to satisfy us later. And now, eight days later, Miroku's been in a coma and Sango's been just kind of... blah. Laying on a bed, half in a dream world. On with the story.

General POV

Kagome watched as Sango shakily walked into Miroku's room. Sesshomaru and Rin had been attending to him, but at the sight of Sango, they had slowly bowed and back out of the room. They joined Kagome and Inuyasha at a crack in the door and silently began to watch as Sango knelt down by Miroku's unmoving body. She tentatively reached out and brushed the ever-stubborn bangs off of his now-flawless forehead. His skin had grown back and all that was unnatural about him now was that, well, he wouldn't wake up. Sango dragged her hand slowly down his cheek, tracing his reassuring pulse down his neck, and paused at the line of his light sleeping kimono. She undid it slowly with her unwounded hand and slipped her entire hand under the silky cloth, putting it chastely over his heart. A small sob wracked her body; she cried out softly and bent over herself as though her stomach pained her. Kagome stifled a sniff and Rin wiped a stray tear. The brothers looked at each other and, for once, agreed, lifting their women up and taking them away to leave Sango and Miroku undisturbed.

Sango lay down as gently as she could next to Miroku, trying not to disturb him as best she could. _Not that it matters,_ she thought with despair. She hugged him as tightly as she could, ignoring the dark flecks that danced in front of her eyes as her arm complained. Her breathing became as ragged as his own, and she fought to calm down. Hysteria won over, and she began to lament over his body. It was as though as he was already dead.

Eventually, exhaustion and a lack of tears to cry took over Sango. Her heart-wrenching sobs turned to small cries, which in turn changed to a few mourning tears and sniffles. Finally, all sound ceased completely, and Sango slept beside Miroku for a second time.

Ok. That's it- I've only got the time/energy/ideas/etc. for a half chapter.

Thanks for all those beautiful reviews!!

I'll update within a few days. I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the rest of the chapter all plotted out, but I've got to go right now. So... until next!

Ja ne!

FL


	12. Awakening

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine, I would have been forced by a contract to treat my stories better.

A few days? Ok, try a few months. I don't have the time nor energy to explain the hellish cycle I went through, but I am updating. -le sigh- I hope you all can forgive me and will still review. I'll try to be better, I really will. It's just... my life went through some stuff that I don't care to explain, and, well, I haven't had a single idea on this story for months.

(Sorry, no time for review replies. Thanks to everyone though!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!)

-/-Slave to One's Fears-/-

-/-Chapter 12-/-

__

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

"Sango-chan... Sango-chan... wake up..." A dreamy, low, and fuzzy voice crept over Sango's sleeping form, making her stir. She snuggled further into her warm bed, not wanting to leave just yet. The voice persisted, becoming more anxious, and Sango frowned in her half-asleep state.

"Juss five morrrr minuttssss, Kohakuuu... Lemme aloooooone... go 'waaaaaay..." She clenched her blankets, angry at her little brother for waking her up so damn early. Honestly, she felt as though she'd just fought a thousand demons. Didn't she deserve some rest? When a hand touched her, she blindly attempted to bite it, something that always made Kohaku go away. He was brave, but not brave enough to face the wrath of his sister's white and rather sharp teeth. She'd bitten him before and she'd do it again, or she wasn't named Sango. The hand wavered, but approached again. This time, when she snapped out, she heard Kohaku chuckle. That made her become quite irritated.

"Kohaku!! Goooooo awaaaaay! I'm trying to sleep! We'll play later, alright!?" Once again, that darn hand was shaking her shoulder. This time she sunk her teeth into it's strong muscles and gnawed, causing the person controlling it to yelp. It was then that Sango woke up, realizing that Kohaku wasn't anywhere near her. She opened her eyes to a wincing Miroku, who was watching her with something akin to terror. She blushed at the image of herself, chewing his gloved hand. About then she realized where his _other_ hand was.

-SMACKKK-

"Miroku-SAMA!" She screeched, ready to kill the houshi out of sheer annoyance, then mentally slammed on the brakes. "Oh my God! MIROKU-SAMA!" In utter happiness, she threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes, and she concentrated on his beautifully alive scent. "You're awake, you're awake, you're alive, you're alive, you're right here, you're right here, you're..."

"Yes, I am." Miroku chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. "Tired, aching, but quite alive, thank you." Sango looked up, and the sight of her big brown eyes made Miroku smile gently. He loved her doe eyes, so expressive and clear. He hugged her back, making sure to keep his hands at an appropriate level. Sango enthusiastically hugged him back.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again.." Sango murmured into his chest, her voice muffled by the thick material he was wearing. The houshi tightened his grip, stroking her soft, mussed hair and relishing in her calm scent. After a few moments of blissful calm, Miroku could have sworn he heard a snuffle, and he pulled Sango back to find her struggling to catch her breath. His small noise of concern made her tilt her face towards him, and he was shocked to see tears gathering.

"Chani? Are you alright? Should I call for Kagome?"

"You... you were not supposed to live..." She choked out, burying her face in her good hand. Miroku froze, his expression one of horror as he attempted to pick out his next words from the swirling mass of dread that now clouded his mind. He backed slightly away from the crying girl, trying to figure out what to say. He did not need to put forth such effort, however, as within the next second his life entered a new hell.

"_You were supposed to die!_" Sango screamed, her face contorted in rage and despair. "_You were supposed to DIE!_" She shrieked again, her fists clenching and her lip bleeding as she bit down on it. Miroku's jaw dropped. His breath shortened as he struggled to keep from breaking down. His heart pitter-pattered in his constricted chest, and he began to panic. What was she _talking _about?

"You really... wanted me... _dead_... didn't you?" Miroku's voice came out as a forced whisper, his vocal cords straining as he sought to stay sane. "But... _why_..."

"You SOLD me to Naraku! You betrayed me!" She yelled, then quieted eerily. A harsh chuckle spilled forth from Sango's mouth, a thin trail of blood running down her lower lip. She looked down at her clasped hands, thick bangs shadowing her face from his sight. A chill swept through the room at her next words. "If you die... then I will feel happiness once more" Miroku shook his head, denying her words.

"No. You- I-"

"Shut up, Houshi-sama." Sango spat, her head snapping up to look at him once more. "Shut up and go to hell."

"Chani, I-"

"GO TO HELL!" Miroku backed up several feet on his hands and knees, stumbling clumsily over the wadded blankets and mussed futon as he scuttled away backwards. Sango bared her teeth slightly, their pearl-white surfaces smeared with pink.

"I will not let you live." She made a movement as though to slowly reach towards him when Kagome burst through the door.

"Sango-chan! What's gotten into you!?" Dashing over and quickly pushing the swearing girl away, she motioned for Inuyasha to gather up the weakened Miroku.

"No! Kagome! Please! Let me go! You don't understand! He betrayed me! I can't let him live! He used me!" Sango cried out desperately, trying to force Kagome away. Kagome let out a small cry of frustration and looked towards Sesshoumaru, who obliged quickly and snatched up Sango. Sango, knowing she was caught, slumped in demurred protest against the tall demon's chest. She allowed him to carry her out of the room. Inuyasha took Miroku one way while Sesshoumaru went the other with Sango. Kagome and Rin cast each other worried glances before nodding to each other and heading off in the direction of their respective mates.

-.-

"Miroku-sama? Are you alright? Did Sango... hurt you?" Kagome questioned quietly, gently sponging off Miroku's sweating brow. Miroku miserably shook his head no, staring off to the side, wishing that the rice paper would disappear so that he could see Sango, wherever she was. Kagome sighed. This was not going well, not at all.

None of the slaves had been prepared for this. Oh, they had expected Sango's wrath, yes, but to go this far...? When she had strived so hard to _save_ Miroku's life? It was unwarranted, and confusing. Kagome shook her head mentally and softly pushed a few of Miroku's bangs out of his face. His stormy eyes were gazing continually at the wall, never wavering nor blinking. Seeing that he was too far gone, Kagome gathered up her supplies with a sigh and walked out of the room. She silently motioned to Inuyasha, and whispered

"Don't let him out of that room. And don't let Sango in, ok? I'm going to go snag Rin and see how Sango's coping." At the mention of the apparently dangerous female, Inuyasha's eyes flashed.

"I want that bitch out of here, Kagome. She shouldn't go anywhere near Miroku ever again... she's insane!" Kagome frowned slightly and shook her head.

"She thinks that Miroku-sama betrayed her and sold her off to Naraku again. I'd be a little angry too, Inuyasha. We have to be patient with her. She's lost so much in the past few weeks- her self image, her home, her security, even her honor and dignity. We just... need to convince her that Miroku-sama isn't a bad person. We need to get her trust back. Have fortitude when dealing with the matter, " she murmured in Inuyasha's slightly twitchy ear. "Sango and Miroku-sama both need us right now. It's time to pay Miroku-sama back for all he's done for us." She looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "He needs us so much, and Sango needs just as much. Please, Inuyasha. Have a heart, ne?" She kissed him lightly then moved on down the hall. Before she could disappear out of his watch-bound sight, however, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and kissed her fully. Kagome let out a squeak and turned pink as he released her, lips still burning from the invigorating albeit brief touch. His voice dipped a shade lower than usual as he succeeded to his mate.

"Fine. But if she tries to hurt him, I'm putting her out." At Kagome's half relieved, half horrified look, he held up his hands. "Out temporarily." With a satisfied nod and another kiss, Kagome headed off down the hall to check up on Rin and Sesshoumaru's work with Sango.

-.-

"Don't move, Sango... you've got a cut, and your arm..." Rin dropped off, biting her own lips gently in an attempt to steady her nerves as she brushed the gauze against Sango's bitten lower lip. Truth be told, she had been terrified of Sango; the girl's wild attempt to hurt Sesshoumaru's master had frightened her. However, she braced herself, and found that Sango was the same old Sango once she was calmed. As for now, the said exterminator-in-training had her eyes squeezed shut. Rin spoke out softly, wary of rousing her too harshly.

"Sango? Am I hurting you?" Sango's brown eyes opened slowly, betraying tears and a stuttering shield. Rin let out a small 'oh' and pulled the slave into a warm embrace, forgetting in her kindness her past fears, however mindful of Sango's injuries. Sango began to cry softly into Rin's shoulder, her shoulders shuddering weakly as she tried to stop crying but failed miserably. Rin softly rubbed circles on Sango's back, whispering in her ear comfortingly.

"Shh, there, it's alright... come on, Sango, tell me what's wrong..." Sango choked a bit on a sob and sat back, not bothering to wipe her streaming eyes.

"Rin, I-I don't know what to do... he betrayed me, I know he must've... but... he said he l-loves me and I just don't know if I can... I want him to die because... because he made me trust him and I shouldn't have and... oh..." Sango hiccupped and slowly dried her eyes, sniffling as Rin just watched. A knock on the door interrupted them, making both girls jump. The free woman sighed and stood, smiling slightly in apology to Sango as she went to open the door. Upon finding Kagome outside of it, Rin went into the hallway. Kagome wore a worried expression, premature lines of anxiety lining her face, and she bit her lip.

"Rin? How's Sango doing?" When Rin shrugged and looked away, she questioned her more. "What're we going to do about this?"

"I don't know, Kagome. I guess... only time will tell."

-.-

And that's where I leave you. I really hope you like this, it took me a bit. I didn't like so many parts of it and I redid it like a million times, but hey! It's up, isn't it??

...I know I didn't update for forever. And I am so, so sorry. And I know I shouldn't ask favors. But could you do me some?

One: visit the author of Khepri. She's my favorite authoress on the entire site and deserves so much more than she's getting. Please, please go look at her, and watch for a collaboration fic between us soon!!

Two: Don't give up on me yet. I am trying hard. I should have an update up soon. Don't, err, don't stop reviewing, ok??

Three: Go to my profile. I have other stories that need fixing and you're my only feedback. At least go and review Memories, ok?? Please??

THANK YOU!!!!!!!

-FL


	13. Someday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and the horses. YES! My life is complete.

Wah! I still got reviews! Ok, so I got about 1/2 the amount I usually do for Slave, but who cares!? People still reviewed me! I can't list you all, I'm sorry, but 18 reviews is so much to list! And I don't want to take up room!

But know this: anyone who reviews me holds my heart in their hands. And, unlike the demon who likes to scream that line, I love you!

(...That kind of makes me at my reviewer's beck and call, doesn't it?? This could get bad... --)

I LURF ALL OF YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!! -SUPREME!huggle-

-/-Slave to One's Fears-/-

-/-Chapter 13-/- (Unlucky number... uh oh!!)

Coming from me, you'd have never thought

That I could rebel...

Well I have.

And I do.

And I will.

And I'm not giving up until you're dead on the ground.

Sango carefully wrapped the finishing bandage over her arm, sighing in relief as she moved the appendage and the pain that followed was a bare minimum. A splint, hot water, soft bandages, and a good nap had worked wonders on her body: Sango's muscles were now back to their usual flexibility and her mind had cleared considerably. Sighing and laying back down on her futon, she pondered what had happened to her- and to Miroku. Another sigh emitted from her mouth as she began to chew her bottom lip. What to do?

__

Well, for one thing... I can't just waltz up to him and say 'Miroku, I'm sorry. Will you marry me?' That won't work. I don't think I should even see him... **but you want to**. Oh, I know. I want to kick his ass and then kiss it. It'd be better if I just left. It'd fix this problem. Sure, it'd hurt like hell, but... then... I won't have to... **You're a coward, Sango.**

I know that too.

Pressing her face into the warm blankets and mattress, Sango wondered if she could just suffocate herself like this and be done with it. A few minutes later, her face turning a tinge of purple, Sango felt her lungs desperately gulping in air before she even knew she'd turned away. Let out an exasperated groan, she flipped on her back and slammed her (uninjured) fist into the floor.

"God damn it..." She paused, considered what she had been doing, and let out an unfeminine giggle. "Gods, what am I doing?"

"Yeah, bitch, what _are_ you doing?" Sango's attention and focus snapped to the door. Inuyasha stood there, thick eyebrow cocked and his stance belonging to one who was at rest yet on alert. _He doesn't trust me._

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to commit suicide via bed." Sango said nonchalantly, shrugging and holding back a wince when her bad shoulder screamed at her. Inuyasha shook his head.

"If I didn't know you were lying, I'd hit you," he said evenly, striding into the room with his undignified grace. Sango made an 'mmmph' sound and shrugged again. Inuyasha knelt down, stroking the small fire inside the cooking pit a few feet away from Sango, and stood. He sighed heavily, and cast his sight towards Sango.

"Y'know, bitch... if your muscles need work or something, you can go for a walk. Just stay the hell away from Miroku or I really will hit you." Leaving, he pretended not to hear Sango's biting 'Kagome'd kill you,' and slid the door noiselessly shut behind him. Sango contemplated the place he had entered and exited from, and, upon making up her mind, stood.

"A little walk would do me good," she murmured, holding her injured arm safely against her side as she slowly made her way to the door.

-.-

Leaning against the old sakura tree, Sango remembered the other time she had been here. Wrapped in his arms, feeling his aura and scent washing over her. Her tears had dried, leaving crisp trails of salt down her cheeks, and she remembered the brief kiss. What was it like to kiss Miroku? she wondered. She couldn't remember. Oh, she remembered her knees just about giving out, the smooth way he had slid from a few inches to none to press against her, but his taste, even his mouth... it was lost to her. Standing, Sango sought to rid herself of her sudden excess energy.

She had to admit, as much as she had previously hated Miroku, the serene view of the field calmed her. It reminded her that Miroku had not truly lied to her- had he? Her mind fairly unclouded, Sango thought on this. Had he truly meant to-

"Chani?" Sango's eyes widened at the familiar tenor voice, her body whipping around to find the very man she had been thinking about standing before her. He calmly patted his horse's cheek, muttered a few words to it, and watched it amble off for a split second before turning his attention back to the slave. "Chani, may I speak to you?"

Sango huffed, stalking away. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more to either run away or into him, but her self-control demanded she opt for the cool, I'm-still-mad-at-you approach. So I'm-still-mad-at-you she did, and had made it about 50 feet or so before she turned her head the tiniest bit to see if Miroku had followed. She was surprised to find him directly behind her, his eyes unreadable. Sango turned in a different direction and walked that way, eventually finding her way to a tree on the borderline of the forest and sinking against it. Sure Miroku had taken the hint and left, she looked up. She jumped slightly when her eyes met familiar purple robes that were barely two feet away. Sighing heavily, Miroku sat slowly on the ground, crossing his legs and setting Shakujou on the ground between them. Sango calculated the 5-some feet stretching from her legs to his, and opened her mouth to speak. Miroku, guessing what she was about to say, spoke first.

"Just... don't make me leave." With that, a taunt silence spread between them. Miroku did not speak, for he thought that would make Sango leave for sure, or at least order him to go away. Sango did not speak, for she feared that her mouth would betray her and tell him to go to hell or, even worse, tell him how much she wanted him. Hence, the silence stretched, and became so stiff and cold you could have cut it with a knife. Sango slumped against her tree in a sudden bout of unexplainable exhaustion, and Miroku took the brief break in the hush to speak up.

"What do I have to do, Sango?" Sango's head snapped up so fast she felt her neck crack, but her stare remained firm. Miroku continued. "How far will you push me?" Silence.

"Until I break?" He asked, his voice dropping unbearably low. Sango shivered, unable to hold his intense gaze, and looked away. Feeling her fingers digging into the bark of the tree, she tried to will her hands to stop shaking. She swallowed thickly and answered.

"Until, Miroku-_sama_, you stop loving me." Sango heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned her eyes to see Miroku staring at the ground incredulously. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his eyes wide, and she stood, thinking the conversation was over. She was mistaken, however, and her eyes whipped to look at his body as she heard a chuckle. A wry smile played upon his lips, and his own indigo depths turned to hold her eyes hostage.

"That won't happen." He paused, suddenly unsure. Standing, he gently took her hand in his, the rough calluses of Sango's contrasting the smooth glove material. The slave shuddered heavily at his touch, but didn't let go. His next words, however, almost pushed her over the edge. "Come back."

"C-come back?" Sango questioned, though she knew fully what he meant. The trainer nodded fervently, closing his hand more firmly around hers. "I..."

"Please?" He pleaded for the first time, stepping so near her that Sango felt her knees begin to weaken. He pressed her hand against his forehead, his face contorted with concentration and meaning, and Sango felt her defenses begin to give away.

"Miroku-sama..." She murmured, only the title assuring her angry side that she had not fully forgiven him. "I... do not hate you. I also... refuse to love you." Her breath now caught painfully in her chest, and her mouth moved wordlessly before she was able to force the next words out. "Perhaps... maybe someday."

__

Yes. Maybe someday.

"It is your choice, Chani." Miroku said quietly, still thanking the gods above for the fact that he was in one piece. His other arm reached out, brushing his fingers along her lips then cupping her cheek. "It is your choice."

They made their way back to Sora Douchi, the fact that their fingers were still entwined not fully escaping either's consciousness.

-.-

Sorry it was so short, but I DID break my hiatus to write it. Yes. A half chapter, I suppose. Oh well, ne? It's still over 1500 words.

-FL


End file.
